Perfect Ninja
by Earth Beast
Summary: Challenged by mellra. Naruto, after living a successful life, has died peacefully. Though that is hardly the end of his story. Watch as he takes the world of Dragon Ball by storm!
1. Chapter 1 Naruto's new life

Note: This is the challenge from mellra.

Hope you like it.

Now on with the show-I mean story!

Chapter 1: Naruto's new life

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was dead.

No, he didn't die in a big battle as many would assume a warrior of his caliber would. Instead, he died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 95 next to his wife Hinata Hyuga-Namikaze. After he'd finally finished the Fourth Shinobi War with his old teams help by defeating Kaguya, mother of the Sage of the Six Path's and the originator of chakra, as well as her avatar, Black Zetsu, peace had reigned over the Elemental Nations. By popular demand, Naruto became the Sixth Hokage after Tsunade retired and was able to rule justly for more than 40 years before turning over the title to his protégé, Konohamaru. In that time, the villages had all set aside their petty squabbles and were able to live side by side in harmony.

In order to help preserve the peace, Naruto was able to give physical forms back to the Bijuu who now watched over the nations as protectors, not demons or prisoners. His old tenant, Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox decided to stick by Naruto's side throughout his life while his siblings watched over their respective lands. If one was to ask the great fox why he did this, he'd reply that it was 'to make sure the brat didn't goof off and make a mess of the world,' though everyone could tell Kurama said this fondly.

Two years after the war ended, Naruto and Hinata had finally fully sorted out their feelings for each other and were married soon after. They had several children together and nearly countless grandchildren, all of whom became famous in their own right. He'd also placed his old teammates as his advisers, similar to how the Third Hokage before him had done but they saw each other as equals and ruled fairly throughout the years. His retirement years were relaxing but nonetheless fun and he made sure to have as many adventures with his family as possible. So when his time finally came, he was able to meet the Reaper with no regrets.

With Naruto

One of the first things Naruto saw was white, fluffy clouds surrounding him.

"Shikamaru would love this place," he murmured out loud before he noticed something was different about him. Instead of looking like he did before he went to sleep, an old but still in great shape man, he was a boy again, roughly sixteen years old. The age where he saved the world. "Am I dreaming?" Naruto questioned out loud.

"No, you're new journey has started, Uzumaki," came a deep, powerful voice behind him. Naruto turned around and saw the spectral image of the Reaper floating in front of him.

"So it's you, huh? Guess that means my times come, huh? Funny, you'd think with all the crazy stuff I did as a kid I'd be meeting you much sooner than now," Naruto said serenely, not worried at all that he was literally staring Death in the face.

The Angel of Death smiled, which was actually quite intimidating to the living given his demonic like form. He then spoke to the Sixth Hokage again, "Indeed it is, Naruto. I must say, you've really impressed my Superior with all of your acts throughout the years. A boy who was brought up with nothing, ending up the savior of the world? Now that's what I call ironic!" the Reaper laughed, which would send chills down any mortal's spine, yet for Naruto the sound was like wind chimes. The avatar of Death then gained a more serious look about him and continued, "So Uzumaki, before you part into the afterlife for good, I want to propose an offer my Superior has for you."

Naruto tilted his head slightly as he gained his 'curious fox' face. "An offer?" the blond asked, intrigued.

Death nodded, "Yes. You see, every so often a great hero from life gets the opportunity to start life anew, in order to possibly help save another world or even another universe. You, Naruto, have met the requirements so you get the option to choose, do you wish to continue onto the afterlife, or do you wish for the chance to help save another world in need?"

Naruto was surprised but he mostly kept his calm. While the idea of one more great adventure was intriguing, there was something that held him back. "What about my friends and family? I wouldn't be able to see them again, would I?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that, son," a man's voice came from the clouds. Turning with a huge smile on his face, Naruto saw his parents, Minato and Kushina, coming out of the clouded area to where the whiskered teen and the Reaper stood. Both parents looked at their son with pride and Kushina reached over and hugged her boy while Minato settled for ruffling his hair.

"Look at you, Naruto. So grown up and so strong. I knew you'd be capable of great things!" Kushina said fondly as she released the hug and stood back to take a better look at her son. Minato smile and nodded next to his wife.

"Thanks mom, dad," Naruto said fondly. Then he turned to Minato and asked, "So what did you mean by not worrying about it?"

Minato gave his son a grin and said, "Well, after you live out your new life, you'll just make your way back here. And you don't need to worry about us missing you too much because you want to know a secret?" with that he leaned closer to Naruto so he could say in a playful tone, "The best thing about eternity is, it's eternal."

Naruto gave his parents a wide grin and asked, "So you think I should go for it?"

"Hell yes!" Kushina cried while giving her fist a pump, "This is a once in an afterlife opportunity, yaknowwhatImean?"

Minato chuckled at his wife's antics, "The choice is entirely up to you, son. Just know that you have our full support no matter what you chose."

Naruto stood in silence for a few minutes before turning to the floating image of the Reaper and said, "All right, I'll do it. I mean, I wouldn't be much of a savior if I ignored the cry for help, even in other lives, now would I?"

The Reaper smirked and declared, "The choice has been made. Prepare for your transmigration, Uzumaki. Be prepared though, your new life will be vastly different from your old one. You will be put into a being that'd be capable of becoming the world's salvation…or its destroyer. Also, the energy you use will be different from the one you knew, so it's up to you to recreate any of your old techniques. I should also warn you, the being you inhabit may not be exactly human," Naruto nodded as that seemed to line up with what he'd heard about reincarnation. Death finished, "Now before you start your new life, is there anything that you wished to say to your parents? It'll be a few human years before you see them again."

Naruto nodded as he turned towards his parent's forms. "Mom, dad, I just want to say, thanks for believing in me. I love you guys," at this he had to blink away some of the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, and he noticed his parent's weren't doing much better. "Don't worry; I'll see you again before you know it! Also, can you tell everybody else that I'll be seeing them soon? Also, tell my wife we'll be together sooner than she believe."

Minato nodded while Kushina was more vocal, "You best believe it, Naruto!" she cried, tears openly pouring down her face at this. Then they both said in unison, "We love you, Naruto!"

Turning back to the Reaper, a smiling and crying Naruto said, "I'm ready."

"Then brace yourself kid," Death incarnate said as he pulled a purplish arm back, "Enjoy your new life!" With that, the Reaper thrust his palm forward and struck Naruto in the chest, then all went white.

(The Underground Lab of Dr. Gero)

Naruto awoke with a start, and he noticed that his body felt strange.

'W-where am I?' he mentally stuttered as he tried to take in his surroundings with weak eyes. 'What happened?' at that, his memories from both his past life and his meetings in the afterlife came rushing back to him.

'Oh yeah, I've been reborn. Does this mean I'm a baby now? That sucks,' Naruto grumbled mentally. He blinked his weary eyes as his surroundings started to come into focus. 'What the…?' Naruto wondered as he noticed he was in some sort of lab that momentarily reminded him uncomfortably of Orochimaru's lab that his Team went to in Grass Country. He also noticed that his body was being suspended in some sort of liquid inside a giant test tube. 'Ooookay, this is freaky,' Naruto decided as he tried to move around in the liquid, though found his new body too weak to do more than wiggle around some.

*You are Cell, an android created by Dr. Gero.* A mechanical voice crackled through his mind.

'Huh?!' Naruto thought in shock, looking around in his limited capacities to try and locate the source of the voice. He found a speaker attached to the top of his tank, which seemed to lead to a giant metal computer of some sort that had blinking lights flashing across its screen.

*You are to become the perfect being. Find Androids 17 and 18 to unlock your full potential and become the most powerful being in the galaxy.* the voice crackled once more in its monotone, mechanical drawl.

'Oooookay, this is weird. Am I supposed to be this Cell guy? What is this thing talking about?' Naruto thought in frustration. If he had his old body, he'd be ruffling his hair in frustration right about now. 'Well, better get comfortable, I have this feeling this'll be a loooooong wait,' Naruto thought glumly as he floated in the fluid.

Days had passed and he started to learn things from the computer that was basically feeding him information. Apparently, his new body was made from the combined cells of various fighters from the planet, and was designed to make the ultimate warrior to rule the galaxy. He was also told things about these warriors. There was Son Goku (Naruto couldn't help but see the irony of that situation for the Son Goku he knew back in his old world), who was apparently the strongest fighter in the galaxy. He'd apparently defeated the evil army that Cell's creator had been a part of, and had only grown in power over the years. It was later discovered through Dr. Gero's spy drones that Goku wasn't even human at all, but a member of an alien warrior race called the Saiyans. Naruto watched all of Goku's adventures that the drones had recorded, apparently in order for Cell to learn all he could about the beings whose DNA made up his being and learn to fight like them. Instead, Naruto was able to learn much about the new world he found himself in.

He learned about Capsules (which reminded him of sealing scrolls), the animals that lived across the land, the magical Dragon Balls that could grant any wish once a year, and the people who lived there. Naruto laughed at some of the adventures Son got himself into. Honestly, he reminded Naruto a lot like himself when he was young, though Goku was even more naïve, if that was possible. He watched the friends Goku made and how he raised a family for four years till his evil brother, Raditz, came to Earth. Naruto felt a surge of pride for Goku when he rejected his people's evil ways and fought against his brother. He then saw Goku's son, Son Gohan, get trained by the former 'demon' Piccolo, in order to prepare for the arrival of the other two Saiyans who were arriving in a year's time. Naruto then watched as Goku's friends fought, and died, against the Saiyan threat until Goku himself, back from the dead, was able to come in and save the day through skill, determination, and no small amount of luck.

Naruto mentally frowned as he watched Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince Goku spared as his attitude reminded him too much like that of Madara Uchiha, too cocky and prideful with power to back it up, and not afraid to dispose of those who no longer fulfil his purpose. He then watched as Goku and his friends went to Piccolo's home planet of Namek to revive those lost in the Saiyan's attack. The friends returned months later but they didn't come back alone. Some sort of galactic tyrant named Frieza, who apparently Goku battled and won against on Namek, arrived shortly after with his father, King Cold, in order to get revenge against Goku. Fortunately, the Earth-raised Saiyan arrived and quickly put a stop to the family of tyrants.

When Naruto was later informed that his body contained the cells of all these fighters, both good and bad, he was appalled at first, but then figured that he could use their power to help save more people than the originals hurt. It was with great sadness that Naruto learned Son Goku died only a few years later from a heart virus he picked up in space. The former ninja then seethed in anger as he learned that his supposed 'creator', Dr. Gero, created beings called Androids to help take over the world. The earlier androids were purely machines, meant to carry out the mad doctor's will. Later, he learned that Gero, in all his depraved madness, kidnapped punk teens and turned them into androids. Then there were androids like him, apparently, who were completely organic yet artificially created. Originally, the android's purpose was to carry out a petty form of revenge against Son Goku, but since he died before they were even finished, the doctor planned on unleashing his creations upon the galaxy to make him the ruler of all.

It was with grim satisfaction to learn that Gero was killed by his own creations, Androids 17 and 18, before the doctor's schemes could be completed. It was also lucky that those were the only two androids left after they destroyed Gero's lab after killing him, though the Cell project survived due to it being in an underground bunker. It was also with some luck that Naruto inhabited the one and only organic Android Gero could create, because he had this feeling that more would destroy the entire planet. Naruto had no intentions of following the doctor's designs for him, no matter how much the computer drilled it into him to do so and how it was his 'destiny' to become the perfect warrior.

He knew from personal experience that becoming a good fighter took years of hard work, not just some genetic modeling. In fact he planned on helping to defend the Earth, now with Goku gone, with his new powers alongside Goku's friends. That was until the computer started giving him new data that made his weak body tremble in rage. Since their escape from Dr. Gero, 17 and 18 had apparently gone on a killing spree in the past year, killing most of Goku's friends and decimating Earth's population. Naruto hated people like the Androids, who used their powers simply to hurt others for their own amusement. Naruto vowed that absorbing the two would be the only programming of Gero's that he would follow.

Naruto didn't care so much about the "becoming perfect" idea as he was about stopping the Androids from their trail of destruction, even if he had to incorporate those evil beings into his body. He could simply destroy the Androids, though Naruto figured it'd be more ironic using their own power to repair the mess they made. Naruto then started to learn of all the secrets his body contained. He learned many new techniques from both the computer and his acquired cells, some so devastating that they could destroy entire planets! He also learned that when he absorbed 17 and 18 his body would transform into a completely new form to match his power, and he also learned that his body was capable of becoming a living bomb for a final self-destruct if he ever grew desperate enough.

As the years passed, Naruto became aware of his new body as he was actually able to move to a certain degree, so he moved closer to the glass of his tank to get a glimpse of his reflection. What he saw shocked him to say the least. His body resembled that of an insect larva, with newly forming chitin coating his body, horn like appendages on his head, four legs, and a beaklike mouth. He learned that his appearance would change as he got older, so he sank back into the tank and let his body strengthen and grow to adulthood.

(Years Later)

'Ugh, is it just me, or is this thing getting a little snug?' Naruto thought as he pushed one of his stubby legs against the glass tank. His form had grown a considerable amount since his "birth". Instead of looking like a mix between a bug and a fetus, his appearance was now more insect like, with the chitin fully formed and hardened to his body in a greenish-brown hue. He now stood as tall as a large dog walking on all fours, and was considerably wider than that. What really stood out where his eyes though. They were their usual sky blue color, yet there were no whites and his pupils formed long slits, similar to when he used Kurama's chakra. Unfortunately, this newer form pressed hard against the glass tank, causing hairline fractures to spread over its smooth surface. Clicking his beaklike mouth impatiently, Naruto thought, 'Oh screw it.'

With that, he began to push on the glass with all four of his limbs, causing the glass to further crack until it shattered completely, sending shards of glass and fluid raining down onto the ground. His larger body fell to the ground with a 'thump' as he took his first breath of fresh air in years. Naruto flexed his new body and let out a satisfied hiss as he felt his cramped joints pop. Deciding to explore his new surroundings, Naruto started walking around the bunker on all fours.

"Man this is annoying," the insect-like android grumbled in a raspy voice as he tried to get used to no longer being bipedal. He was like this for the next few hours, trying to explore the vast laboratory while on all fours. Finally, he discovered the exit and moaned in satisfaction as he felt the wind whip against his face. Suddenly though, he felt a building sensation forming in the pit of his stomach. "W-what's going on?" Naruto wondered as his limbs suddenly locked up and his pupils dilated. Suddenly, he felt his back harden and crack like dry wood, and he suddenly felt the urge to stand up and stretch.

Naruto suddenly found himself looking down at his body and blinked his eyes in both surprise and to get the fluid that covered his entire body out of them. Looking down, he idly noted he stood on two legs and took in his new appearance.

Unlike his larval form, the newly formed Cell was fully upright on two legs. His facial features were similar to his previous one, and he still retains beak-like mouth along with his blue, slit pupil eyes. The two sections of his head shoot off in different directions in a V-shape. He had orange color parts near his abdominal area, the back of his head, and even near his groin area. He had two wings which are both emerald green with black spots. He had an emerald green and lime green mix all over his exoskeleton (including head, arms and legs). He had three fingers and three toes. Naruto also found a whipping tail with a stinger included at the end of it that extended from his back. He had black sections as well near his abdominal area, in the middle between the two sections on his head, and even the black part of opposite side of his tail. Naruto even has azure veins in both of his arms, legs, and even some in the upper body.

Naruto stared down at his body for a long time, getting used to all the new feelings he was experiencing. The energy coming from his body was incredible. It felt similar to chakra, yet different in many ways. He also noticed he could sense ki for miles around, similar to how in his previous life he could sense other beings using Sage mode and later Kyuubi mode. The sheer power Naruto felt from Cell's body was staggering, and this was still his earliest stage! No wonder Gero kept boasting he was "perfect." Naruto gave a few experimental jabs with his arms and legs, marveling at the speed, while stretching his senses to see if he could locate the androids. Unfortunately, thanks to how the androids produced their energy artificially, there was no real set way to get a lock on them. Besides, even though he was strong, Naruto knew that he still wasn't at the level he should be before he takes on the androids. Naruto figured he'd train for a few months to get used to his new body and its powers, then he'd focus on finding the androids. But before that…*gurgle*…he needed to get something to eat.

(Scene Break)

Naruto floated idly over the landscape, looking for a potential food source. He knew from the computer that his way of obtaining 'food' was to absorb the biomass of humans and would receive an energy boost in equivalence to the power his victim held. 'Nuts to that,' Naruto thought sharply. There was no way he'd ever go hunting after humans, especially innocent humans who were already terrorized enough by the Androids. Instead, he was looking for some wildlife to hunt, figuring it'd be the same as eating meat. And besides, most of the larger animals were stronger than humans anyway.

Cell heard a loud roar a few miles from his location. He flew off towards the noise and noted the irony that his wings were more for show because he could fly just as easily without them. Coming to the scene, Naruto saw an enormous T-Rex like reptile cornering a family of black bears. Acting quickly, the Bio-Android flew down and latched himself onto the T-Rex's back. Going by instinct, his tail reared up and plunged its stinger into the reptile's back. Naruto suddenly felt an incredible sensation! It was like he ate an entire handful of soldier pills then washed it all down with a cup of coffee. As he absorbed the biomass of the dinosaur, it started to flail around but its struggles became progressively weaker and weaker till it fell to the ground, dead, and its body started to disappear up Cell's tail.

Once the deed was done, Naruto gave a satisfied groan as he felt the new energy coursing through his being. Only a few more like that, and he'd feel ready to take on Madara again one handed! He felt another large animal energy source nearby and grinned as much as his beaklike mouth allowed. Time for seconds!

A few hours later, Naruto stared at the empty mountain range feeling significantly stronger. He still knew he wasn't strong enough yet to face his "siblings," but a few more weeks would hopefully change that. In the meantime, it was time to give his new body a test run. Concentrating his energy, the insect-like being fired a beam of light at a nearby mountain and it was quickly reduced to rubble. "Whoa," Naruto gasped as he stared at the smoldering rubble. And that was one of his weak attacks! He then landed in one of the forests located on the mountain and then practiced his katas while in his new form. Cell's form took some getting used to, what with the extra limbs and all, but soon he was able to fall into a comfortable pace and soon enough he was able to do multiple acrobatics of beings half his size. Naruto noted how much more powerful his punches and kicks were if his being able to split thick trees like they were splinters.

Naruto then tried seeing how fast he could move by moving from one mountain range to another. While his speed was impressive, it wasn't quite the instantaneous, near teleportation he was used to by using Kurama's chakra. Cell's speed was more comparable to the Raikage A's speed. Flying high up into the air, Naruto decided to try one of the techniques that the people who made up his body knew. Cupping his three fingered hands at his side, he started to chant, "Kame…hame…" a brilliant light started to build up in his hands before he released it in one burst with a cry of, "HA!"

The large blue energy wave speed towards the ground and there was a large explosion. Peering through the dust and debris, Naruto saw his attack had caused a significant crater to form in the Earth, almost the size of a lake! Giving a satisfied grunt, Naruto said in Cell's raspy voice, "Well, I could most definitely get used to this." He then began to practice his other attacks in preparations for the fight he had planned.

(Several Weeks Later)

Cell hovered over a ruined city with a frown adorning his beaklike mouth. By going to one of the abandoned cities near his location, Naruto was able to find a working radio that, with a little work, was able to get on a channel specifically dedicated to tracking 17 and 18's movements. The brave newscasters had tracked the androids here, where they were currently wreaking havoc. Naruto felt his power course through his body and, thanks to the data provided to him from the computer, was satisfied that his current strength was more than enough for him to take on the evil androids. He thanked days of "feeding" on large and powerful dinosaurs, as well as constant training for that. An explosion occurred at a nearby building and Cell sped off in order to end the pointless violence.

When he arrived, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. Dozens of bodies littered the ground, some with burn marks to show energy beam damage, some were beaten or crushed to death, and some were in such small parts that you couldn't tell what was a full person or multiple people. Standing in the center of the carnage were two teenaged looking beings, a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair, an orange bandana tied around his neck, a black tee shirt over a white long sleeve, ripped jeans held up by a gun belt, long green socks and blue shoes. The girl meanwhile had blond hair done similar to the boy's with a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with a blue vest on top, black pants, and brown boots. They looked very similar to each other besides this and they both had piercing blue eyes, gold hoop earrings, and finally a logo on their shirts that looked like a red ribbon with two R's stitched on them.

The girl was holding up a little girl, probably no older than seven, by the front of her shirt while she cried, the boy; Android 17 just stood by with a smirk on his face. The girl, Android 18, lightly slapped the crying girl across the face saying, "Shut up," this of course made the child cry harder.

"Jeeze kid, didn't your parents ever teach you to be quiet? Now I'm glad we killed them," 17, said with a dark chuckle.

"Hey 17, I'm getting annoyed by his whining. Want me to shut him up?" 18 said while she pulled back her fist.

"Heh, do what you want 18," 17 said with a lazy wave of his hand.

18 gave a dark grin and went in for the kill, but before the fist could make contact, the child was yanked from her grasp and a solid punch met her cheek, causing her to go crashing into a nearby car that collapsed from the force of the blow. Standing where 18 was, Cell stood with his eyes narrowed in rage with his one fist outstretched from where he hit 18, while his other arm cradled the child gently. The kid had stopped crying and was looking up at her savior in both awe and fear, before the monstrous looking creature gently set her on the ground and asked, "Are you hurt?" to which she hesitantly shook her head and then the creature asked, "Do you think you can run?" This time she nodded slightly and the thing gave what might have been a smile and said, "Then you should get out of here, you don't want to be around to see what's about to happen. Don't worry; I'll make them pay for what they've done."

The girl gave another nod before quietly whispering a "Thank you," and went rushing away from the area. 17 meanwhile, was helping 18 out of the wreckage of the car and they both glared at the creature.

"I don't know what kind of horror show reject you are buddy, but you've just signed your death warrant!" 17 spat out while 18 brushed the debris off her clothes.

"Shut up," Cell hissed at the duo, "I really don't care what you have to say. At first I was just going to end you quickly but now I'm going to make sure you suffer before I end you!"

With that he got into a fighting stance.

"Heh, you're going to end us?" 18 said incredulously, "I'd love to see you try!"

"Yeah. The boy named; Trunks, already try and die failed to beat us. What made you think you make any different?" 17 asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Cell said.

"Bring it, freak!" 18 yelled.

With that, all three combatants jumped into the fray.

(And here we are. Mellra, if you reading this, what do you think? I kinda change few words. I hope that's alright?) 


	2. Chapter 2: Absorbing part 1 Android 17

Chapter 2: Absorbing part 1; Android 17

Naruto as Android Cell, charge at two evil Androids; 17 and 18. He decide to absorb Android 17 first. As ninja turn android and two real androids nearly collide, Cell suddenly disappear and reappear behind Android 18. Before she react, Naruto swing his tail, knocking her few miles away. Turn to Android 17...

"I'm saving her for dessert. You are the main course." Cell hissed.

"Is that so? We'll see about that. No one is as strong as me!" 17 said.

Android 17 and Naruto Cell charge at each other. They punching, kicking, dodging and blocking in the speed of light till Naruto land a big blow on 17's stomach, knocking a air out of 17. as 17 try to reclaim some air, Naruto got behind 17 and punch him to the ground. Naruto stomp on 17's back, kneel down and throwing more punches on 17.

"How do you like being bullied, ah?" Naruto asked in rage.

Naruto Cell got off of Android 17. 17 slowly got up and went back fighting stance. Without warning, Cell kick 17 up to the sky. Naruto appear before 17 got to the spot where Naruto is, then punch him to the building, through it and 17 land on the ground hard. Very, very, very hard. 17 is so injured and weak, he can only watch as Cell stood before him, having his tail over Android 17.

"Time for your Punishemt." Naruto said.

But, before Naruto going to use his tail to absorb 17, Android 18 show up and kick Naruto away from her twin brother. Naruto Cell fly through few feet away before stop himself in mid air.

"She's faster than I thought." Naruto said.

18 look at 17.

"Look at you, brother. being beating by a oversize bug like freak. You're pathetic." 18 said in amuse.

"S-shut up! I'm just getting warm up." 18 said.

"Whatever." 18 said.

'Maybe I should handle 18 first before I absorb 17.' Naruto thought before he went on fighting stance.

"Stay down and I'll show you how it's done." 18 said.

"Just watch out. I get a feeling his tail is his only weapon." 17 said while look at Cell's tail

Android 18 just ignore her brother as she move forward a little, enter her fighting stance.

"Surrender yourself!" 18 said to Cell

"What, to a ugly boy looking girl like you?" Cell asked, amusing.

"UGLY?! WHY YOU FREAK!" 18 said in rage, over heat rage, maybe in hellfire rage.

With that, female android charge hard. Naruto rush to 18 as well. Both fly high and battle hard. Even if Naruto is power up by dinosaurs, Android 18 keep up with his speed. They fly to the ground as they punching, kicking, dodging and blocking then went separate ways. They stare at each other. While they do that, everyone come out of hiding and watching them.

"What is this creature?" A woman asked.

"Don't know." A Man said.

"It's fighting with the evil androids. Maybe it's a new hero." Man 2 said.

"You might be right!" Man 3 said in happy mood.

"Then, our prayers have been answered!" Woman 2 said.

"We're all going to be saved!" Woman 3 said.

Naruto begin to power up his energy with glowing aura wave around him before he charge to Android 18. 18 charge as well. With that, Android 18 throw a punch. Naruto dodge. 18 make other punch but this time, Naruto grab her fist. 18 try another punch but Naruto grab that too then kick 18 on the face, sending her flying. Android 18 stop in mid air.

"I had enough of this and you!" 18 said.

With that, Android 18 power her energy wave, making it bigger then fire at Naruto. Naruto Cell cross his arms to block the attack. The attack hit Naruto and cause a cloud of dust. As the dust settle, Naruto is now missing his right arm and his tail. Android 18 land near her slowly getting up brother; Android 17.

"What are you going to do now? With only one arm, you won't last longer." 18 said with dark smile.

Now everyone is getting worry. Their last only hope is now close to death.

"Oh, really?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Everyone look at a bug-like creature in confuse. Naruto look out his roar like yell then suddenly, his right arm and tail pop out fast. everyone even the evil androids was shock.

"When I lose arm, leg or tail, I just grow new ones. I have ability to regenerate my body. Petty cool, ah?" Naruto asked with security tanking Dr Gero for Piccolo's cells.

"I have to admit, that petty good trick. But you still won't beat us." 17 said, spit out some blood.

"We'll just have to see about that." Naruto/Cell said.

"This time, we'll rip you to pieces!" 18 said as she and her twin brother went on fighting stance.

"You have to catch me first." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto power up again. The Androids charge in as Naruto as well. 17 went to punch him but Naruto dodge and kick hard on male android. Suddenly, Android 18 got behind Naruto, grab his tail and swing him around few times before letting go, sending Naruto to the building. Android 18 land near the building and firing her Infinity Bullet. A while later, Android 18 stops.

"That's should teach him a lesson." 18 said before turn to 17.

"Let's go, brother." 18 said.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up." 17 said.

"Whatever." 18 said before fly off.

Android 17 then turn to everyone who watching the battle.

"Look like another hero has fallen. That goes to show; no on is as strong as or than me. And now to have my fun with you guys." Android 17 said with a dark chuckle.

But unknown to male android, Naruto Kami knows how, survived the attack and slowly land behind 17, raising his tail over him. Android 17 look at the ground and see a large shadow. 17 turn and saw Naruto alive. By going by instinct, The tip of Naruto's tail suddenly opened like a blooming flower, becoming a wide funnel with a dark, forbidding hole in its center.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Naruto said in rage of what he heard 17 said.

With that, Naruto's funnel tail quickly covered 17's head and shoulders, pinning his arms to his sides. The funnel closed around him, Android 17 muttering as Cell's powerful tail muscles began to draw him into the tube like a snake ingesting its food. Naruto lift 17 off the ground and watch him as 17 kicking, trying to get out of his tail with no effect. Slowly, Android 17's body slid through Cell's tail. The bulge that contained the evil android enter through Naruto's back, merging with him. While watch in shock, Naruto feels his power rising even higher. Suddenly, Naruto glow bring as his body slowly transforming. After a big flash, Naruto now stand in his new body form. His hands has four fingers and has golden fur, his face is like wolf or fox's face with red eyes, his feet are now like paws, his tail is now golden fur and his exoskeleton and wings are now dark green with yellow spots. He look like a hybrid between fox and insect. As everyone look at Naruto in awe/shock, Naruto Cell throw punches, trying out is new form.

'So, this is what it feel like when I absorbed Android 17. It feel great. Now to absorb Android 18 and use their powers to rebuil and restore things.' Naruto thought.

With that in mind, Naruto took off in the air and seaching for evil female android.

(Wow! Naruto did it. He absorb Android 17. What do you think of Naruto's second form? mellra wants the other two forms were changed a bit, maybe making it so they're a mix of Naruto and Cell more. And so I try. I know fox may not be right, but let's not forget that Naruto has the Nine-Tailed Fox so long and he did get his whiskers like mark from Nine-Tailed as he sealed inside Kushina. I hope that's alright, mellra.) 


	3. Chapter 3: Absorbing part 2 Android 18

Chapter 3: Absorbing part 2; Android 18

Android 18 is now in the next ruined city, in clothes shop, looking for some new dresses.

"Really? Don't there ever make new dress?" Female Android asked to herself.

By the door, a turquoise hair woman named Bulma, point her really big gun at 18.

'This is for my husband and son, you murderer!' Bulma thought.

With that, Bulma fire her gun but the bullet just bounce off of Android 18. 18 turn and stare at Bulma, slowly made her way to Bulma. Bulma move backward while firing which will do no good. Android 18 disappear and reappear in front of Bulma. Before Bulma react, 18 grab Bulma's neck, lift her up and slowly squeezing her as Bulma kicking her legs.

"You humans don't know when to give up, do you?" 18 asked.

Bulma didn't answer as she slowly losing life. Android 18 laugh darkly as she watch Bulma dyeing in her bare hands. A hand place itself on 18's shoulder. 18 slowly turn her head while saying...

"Android 17? Took you long eno-"

Female android was cut off by a fist hit her face hard, sending her flying as she let go of Bulma who fall but grab by the tail. 18 fly few feet away before stop at mid air and saw her attacker. It's Naruto with Bulma wrap in his tail, but because Naruto is in his new form, 18 didn't recognize him.

"Another freak?" 18 asked.

"You don't seem to recognize me." Naruto said with Nine-Tailed's voice.

"No. I don't." 18 said.

"Well, maybe this might help." Naruto said in Cell's raspy voice.

18's eyes widen.

"You?! What happen to you?" 18 asked.

"Well, let's just say I transform after I deal with your twin brother, Android 17." Naruto said, back to his normal voice (In his second form).

"You WHAT?!" 18 asked in shock.

"And now, it's your turn. But first..." Naruto said.

Naruto Cell settle Bulma down.

"You ok?" Naruto asked.

"I think so." Bulma asked, not believe who/what the thing just saved her.

"Good. Now get to safely. I'll handle her." Naruto said.

Bulma nodded and run off to the safe zone then watch the incoming battle.

"Now to deal with you." Naruto said, turning to Android 18.

Naruto power up and walk to 18.

'He murdered my brother...' Android 18 thought.

Naruto then running to her. 18 with murder in her eyes, charge in as well.

"You murdered my brother! I'LL KILL YOU!" 18 said in rage.

As they got close to each other, Android 18 jump and try to land a kick on Naruto. Before she land, Naruto disappear, making 18 miss him and hit the ground hard, causing the cloud of dust. As the dust settle, 18 look around, looking for Naruto.

"Running away, have you?" 18 asked.

Suddenly, a big shadow cover 18, cuasing her to look up, seeing Naruto about to land on her.

"Nope. Just about to have fun." Naruto said as he coming in hard.

18 jump out of the way, meaning Naruto just missed her. Naruto charge at 18. They punching, kicking, dodging and blocking for the while before Android 18 take off high. Naruto follow fast and they went back to punching, kicking, dodging and blocking, but it seem Naruto has a upper hand. Naruto grab hold on 18's head and punch her hard on the stomach, knocking a air out of 18. As 18 try to get some air back, Naruto kick her hard to the ground face down. Naruto's tail, wrap 18's arms behind her back then wrap around her neck, lift her up in front of him then start to punching and kicking her for the moment before Naruto swing his tail, throwing Android 18 to the building. Android 18 slowly slide down to the ground. 18 slowly got back up, only be kick to the air by Naruto who disappear and reappear before 18, knocking her to right, disappear, reappear then kicking her to the left. 18 stop in mid air, coughing some blood.

'This monster is stronger than last time. What's happening around him?' 18 thought.

Suddenly, Naruto appear in front of her, kicking her to the ground hard. 18 in her injuries, slow got on her hands and knees. She look up, see Naruto land in front of her. Android 18 got up fire her energy wave at Naruto, pushing away. But Naruto then, walk back to 18. 18 power up her energy wave to make it bigger and fire on Naruto again, pushing him even far away but Naruto still walking to her.

"I suppose I could absorb her now. But I still want her to suffer some more." Naruto said.

When Naruto Cell finally, stand in front of Android 18, 18 went fighting stance, but Naruto in fast, punch her stomach than kick her high. 18 stop in mid air again but Naruto in speed appear in front of her and punch her hard on the face.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked.

Android 18, now in a bit of fear, firing her Infinity Bullet at Naruto, causing some smoke around him. A while laster, 18 stop, patting as she believe she finally destroy Naruto. When the smoke clears, Narutois floating around, unharmed.

"That was a good show." Naruto said.

Back where Bulma is, she watch the battle.

"Who or what ever that thing is, he's very strong. Maybe Android 18 might have meet her match." Bulma said.

'Trunks, if only you were here to see this.' Bulma thought in saddnes.

Back in the battle, Naruto disappear and reappear in front of female android, kick her few feet away before disappear and reappear over 18, punch her to the ground hard. 18 slowly got up, even know she very, very weak. She may not last much longer.

"I won't give up, he murdered my brother and I will have my revenge." Android 18 said in rage.

Naruto land few feet away from 18. In outrage, 18 charge that Naruto, punching hard on his chest even know it not making effect on him. Naruto let 18 do it for the while before Naruto slam her to the ground hard.

"That was fun. But now, it's dinner time." Naruto said.

Android 18 got to her knees, coughing some more blood.

"Enough of this. It's time for your punishment." Naruto said.

"I-I won't... give up. You murdered... my brother." 18said in rage and weak voice.

"You silly android girl. I didn't murdered him. I Absorbed him." Naruto said, shocking 18 and Bulma who heard that.

"A-absorbed?!" Android 18 asked in shock.

"That's right. And now you will suffer the same fate as he did." Naruto said, raising his tail over 18.

Android 18 watch the tail on top over her. The tip of Naruto's tail suddenly opened, becoming a wide funnel with a dark, forbidding hole in its center. Android stare the funnel in surprise and fear.

"In you go." Naruto just said.

With that, the funnel went down on 18, who found enough strength to stretched her arms up and grabbed the sides of the funnel, try to keep the funnel as far away from her. But because the injuries from the battle, 18 is losing the fight. Female android could offer no resistance as her head and shoulders entered the hole, pinning her arms to her sides. The funnel closed around her. Naruto lift his prey up, watching her kicking. Suddenly, with Naruto have his tail close to himself, trap android kicking hard on the face, trying to make him let go of her. Naruto grab both android's legs and decide to have a payback, slap on 18's bottom hard, making her muttering scream. Moving his tail away from him, Naruto went to back to work. Slowly, Android 18's body slid through Naruto's tail. The bulge that contained the evil android enter through Naruto's back, merging with him. Bulma was surprise and shock of what she just saw.

"He-he shallowed her up!" Bulma said.

Naruto feels his power rising even higher. Suddenly, Naruto glow bring as his body slowly transforming. After a big flash, Naruto now stand in his new body form. He look like his 19 years old self, but with yellow exoskeleton with red spots, five fingers hands, human like feet, wings disappear, head crests are small (Like Cell's jr or Cell after he absorbed Krillin in a game), his tailis now red with yellow spots and his eyes are gold. he also wear a white cape with fire around the bottom.

"It is over." Naruto said.

Naruto take to the air.

"THE EVIL ANDROIDS HAS BEEN DEFEATED! WE CAN NOW RESTORE THINGS!" Naruto said to everyone from the city and far.

Everyone who heard that, starting to cheer, now those monsters are gone, they can finally relax. Naruto land to the ground while Bulma watch.

"I can believe it, absorbing the androids just to stop them and protect us? He's really onour side!" Bulma said in happy tone.

Bulma run to meet Naruto.

"You defeated two androids by yourself. You must be really strong, I'm Bulma." Bulma said.

'So that's Vegeta's wife and Trunks' mother.' Naruto thought.

"Well, do you have a name?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, Right. My name is Cell; Naruto Cell." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you Cell Naruto Cell." Bulma said.

Naruto just laugh at what Bumla mistake thought.

"It's Naruto Cell. But just call me Naruto." Naruto said.

"Ok, Naruto. You're on our side, Right? You can protect us, Right?" Bulma asked.

I thought no one ever asked. Because I'm your man." Naruto said, giving Bumla a big fox like smile.

(Well, that's the end of the evil Androids. But will that be enough to restore the life. just wait and see. What do you think of Naruto's new form. pretty nice, right? Anyway, see you all soon!) 


	4. Chapter 4: Past and Wish

Chapter 4: Past and Wish

It's been a year since Naruto as Cell defeated. During that time, Naruto and Bulma work together to restore life through the earth. They used Bulma's brain and Naruto's muscle to lead surviving people. They help reestablish governments and with rebuilding cities. Also while his not busy, Naruto training his new form as well as making new combo move like the Kamehameha wave and Special Beam Cannon, calling it Kamehameha Beam Cannon.

Right now however, Naruto is busy... playing with kids, using his tail as the Skipping rope as the children sings.

Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn around,

Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground

Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, show your shoe

Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, that will do!

Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, go upstairs-

Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, say your prayers-

Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn out the lights-

Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, say good-night!

After playing with the little ones, Naruto fly over the city. When he near the Graveyard, Naruto saw everyone there, even Bulma, crying for the ones they've lost to evil androids. Naruto just watch them, feeling lost that they couldn't save them because he was still young and small.

(While later)

Naruto stare out of the window of living room. Bulma allow Naruto to live with her. Bulma enter the living room, going to give report to her only friend.

"We just finish repairing the school so children can learning again." Bulma said.

Naruto didn't say anything as he keep on stare.

"Hello? Earth to Naruto. Come in, Naruto. Over." Bulma said, waving her hand in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto snap out.

"Oh! Sorry. I guess I'll still felt bad about what the androids did while I wasn't ready to stop them. If I can go back in time to stop them, I could." Naruto said.

"Going back in time?" Bulma asked in herself...

"THAT IT!" Bulma said.

"What it?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Come with me." Bulma said, heading to the back yard.

Naruto, in curiously, follow Bulma. When they in the yard, Bulma took out the Capsule from her pocket, push the button and throw it to the ground. With a big puff of smoke, the big ship like machine appear.

"This is the Time Machine. Trunks was going to use this to get back in time after he destroy the androids to tell his friends. Unfortunately, the monsters destroyed Trunks. You can use it to go way back to stop them." Bulma said.

"Bulma... You are genius! But I can't leave the world unprotcet." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto groan. A big bulge slide through Naruto's tail from Naruto's back. Naruto's stinger open up and something slide out. It's a 12 years and orange version of himself.

"He'll take my place while I'm gone. Now, time to go." Naruto said.

But there's one problem... the Time Machine is too small for Naruto.

"Aw man! Come on!" Naruto said.

Suddenly, Naruto remember Goku turn to Super Saiyan and Frieza transforming forms.

'Maybe I could do the same.' Naruto thought.

With that thought, Naruto focus his energy. A while later, Naruto's body begin to glow and slowly, Naruto is transforming. Standing now is Naruto's 16 years self.

"It work!" Naruto said.

But Naruto realize something... he's bare naked!

"Oh man!" Naruto said, cover himself while blushes, turning his face cherry red while Naruto Jr laugh at him.

Bulma cover her eyes.

"J-just a moment!" Bulma said, running to the building.

A while later, Bulma return with some clothes and head to the brush where Naruto is hiding.

"These use to be Trunks." Bulma said.

Naruto reach his arm out, grab the clothes and pull them in then starting to put them on while Bulma set up the Time Machine. A while later, Naruto come out, wearing black shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Ok, it all set. You just need to push the button and the machine is set off to where it's designed to go. I also pack up few things you might need." Bulma said.

"Thanks. Wish me luck." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto climb on the machine, push the button and both he and the Time Machine disappear.

"Good luck, Naruto." Bulma said.

(Time; month before meeting Dr Gero and Android 19)

The Time Machine suddenly appear out of nowhere in the forest. The glass hatch open and Naruto with a bag climb out. Naruto turn turn to machine, point his plam at it and fire Energy Ball at it, destroy it.

"There. Now no one will use it. But this attack seem to be low. Must have use my energy to much to transform." Naruto said.

However, Naruto is felt lonely from before even with Bulma by side and evil androids inside him and he know why.

'Hinata... I miss you, my wife.' Naruto thought in sadness.

Naruto decide to look through the bag to see what Bulma give him. just two things a tent Capsule and a what Naruto learnt from computer; Dragon Radar. Just then, a light bulb glow inside his head.

"That's it! I'll use the Dragon Balls to bring Hinata to this world!" Naruto said.

With that, Naruto turn on the radar and starting to search for the balls. Nearly 2 weeks, Naruto manage to find five dragon balls which are in the bag he carry, with his still low energy. What he doesn't know is that his human form is much weaker than other forms. Anyway, Naruto is standing on the road.

"Man. How did Goku do that? It's hard than I thought." Naruto said.

Naruto then, look at the radar.

"That's weird. The radar said two last balls are moving and heading to me." Naruto said.

Just then, behind Naruto is a fast moving car. The driver saw Naruto and hit the break, stopping the car near Naruto. Naruto turn and saw a car behind him. He then turn to his radar, seeing the balls must be inside the car. group of theifs climb out of the car.

"Hey! What's a big idea, blocking the way?" Theif one asked.

"I think he lost his mama." Theif two said then laugh with others.

"Alright, you brat. Get out of the way." Theif one ordered.

"I will... If you give me the Dragon Balls." Naruto said.

"No way! They're us!" Theif three said.

"And when we find other five balls, we get to make a wish for riches." Theif four said.

Just then, the balls in Naruto's bag, are glowing.

"Hey! He's got one or more with him." Theif five which is a only female said.

"Alright kid, hand them over." Theif one said, made his way to Naruto.

Big mistake, as soon as he got close, Naruto suddenly punch him to the rock, knock him out hard.

"Oh, you little..." Theif two said, pull out his handgun.

Before he fires, Naruto disappear and reappear in front of theif two, throw couple punches and single kick. Moving to Theif three, Naruto punch him on the stomach then knock him to the ground. Going to Theif four, who is big chubby one, Naruto just walk to him but Theif four jump on him, crushing him, only to be lift up by Naruto. Naruto throw Theif four in the air and kick him to female theif five, pinning her to the ground under her big friend. With the theifs taking care of, Naruto head to their car, break of the door and pick up two last Dragon Balls.

"That's all of them." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto flys off, leaving the theifs to the police when they get there.

(A while later)

Naruto return to the the same forest where he appear with Time Machine. Naruto lay out the Dragon Balls. the Dragon Balls glow brightly and the sky darken. With a big flash, a giant green long serpentine dragon name; Shenron appear.

"What is you wish? I'm waiting." Shenron said with his deep voice.

'Ok. He can grant one wish a year. I need to make it count.' Naruto thought.

"Hurry up. Make a wish." Shenron said impatient.

"Ok. I wish for my wife; Hinata Hyuga back to me. Oh, while you at it, could you have her prime and ready for whatever this new world throws at us? That's should be to hard, right?" Naruto asked with hope.

The giant dragon stares at his summoner...

"...I can." Shenron said.

"Alright!" Naruto said.

With that, Shenron's eyes glow bright.

(Meanwhile)

Old Hinata is playing card games with old Sakura.

"How do you think he's doing?" Hinata asked.

"Your husband? Knowing him, he'll go out and do some hero work. Hey! What's happening with you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just worry about Naruto, that's all." Hinata said.

"Not that! You're getting younger." Sakura said.

"What?!" Hinata asked in shock.

Hinata look at her hands, seeing them getting young.

"What's happening to me?!" Hinata asked.

"Your husband is wishing you back to his side once again. And I'm going to allow it." The Reaper said as he float near them.

"Hear that? You get to be with your husband again." Sakura said, happy for her friend.

"But I must warn you, your new life will be vastly different from your old one. Your new body will be same and different at the same time. Also, the energy you use will be different from the one you knew, so it's up to you to recreate any of your old techniques." The Reaper said.

Hinata nodded, really want to see Naruto again.

"Then off you go." The Reaper said.

With that, the Reaper thrust his palm forward and struck Hinata in the chest, then all went white.

(Lab of Dr. Gero)

One of the Android Capsules is glowing before the glow pull from it and disappear.

(Back with Naruto)

In front of Shenron, two orbs appear and collide or is it mix together before it become Android Capsule with 21 mark on it. the Capsule land near shocked Naruto.

"There. It is now done." Shenron said.

'Great! That dragon just brought her here as an android!' Naruto thought.

"Now, I must go." Shenron said.

With that, the giant dragon glow and disappear then the Dragon Balls float up and went separate ways.

"I didn't mean turn her into an android, you stupid dragon!" Naruto said to the sky.

'Oh boy, I hope Hinata isn't a killing android like the other two.' Naruto thought

Naruto made his way to the Capsule, push a button then stand back as the door of the Capsule open up, showing 15 years old Hinata Hyuga who open her eyes and slowly got up and out of the Cupsule.

"Ok. Where am I?" Hinata asked as she look around.

"Hinata?" A voice asked behind Hinata.

Hinata turn and saw who she thought she wouldn't see him till later on; Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto!" Hinata said in happy as she run to her husband and hug him.

'Oh good! Hinata is still a same.' Naruto thought.

Hinata then let go of Naruto and move back a bit.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked.

"We are in Earth." Naruto said.

"Earth?" Hinata asked.

"That's right. I'm going to save this world and I would like you to be on my side like you always did." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto. I'll help you as best as I can." Hinata said, holding out her hand near her Cupsule...

And fire a beam from her hand and destroy the Cupsule, scaring Hinata's new life out of her.

"...First means first. We need to do some training." Naruto said.

"W-w-what was that?!" Hinata asked.

"And some explaining while we at it." Naruto finished.

(There you go. For those who wonder why Hinata's name is on the character bar, here's your answer. Hinata is with Naruto as Android 21, something Dr Gero never build. What do you think? I hope you like it. See yousoon.) 


	5. Chapter 5: Hero saves Hero

Chapter 5: Hero saves Hero

After less of month, Naruto explain to Hinata as well as training her to prepare of anything of their new home world. Just then, Hinata with her new android skills, sense something.

"Naruto, I sense some powerful energy nearby." Hinata said.

"We better check it out." Naruto said.

With that, they fly to the energy user.

'It feel like... but he should be dead at that time!' Naruto thought.

A while later, they have arrive near what look like a battle field. They see the Warrior Z along with what look like DR. Gero. There in the centre, is two fighters, one is a man who has spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. The gi has kanji on its left side where his heart is. He's Goku.

Other, who sitting on Goku, is also a man who's consists of completely white skin, two dangling earrings, extra large orange pants, an extra large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo on the front. He is overweight, and has pointed, light blue cold eyes. He's according to Naruto's knowledge, Android 19. His hand is on Goku's neck and absorbing Goku's energy.

"Goku?! He's suppose to be dead." Naruto said in shock.

"He will be if we don't save him!" Hinata said.

Android 19 darkly chuckle as he draining until a powerful kick sent him away. everyone turn and saw a girl that kick the android with a boy with her.

"Who on earth are they?" Yamcha, the man who has black hair and wears the same Gi as Goku but with opposite kanji, asked.

"I don't know. But I only sense one of them, the boy." Krillin, the short man with bald and wears same Gi as others with the kanji on his chest, said.

"Then that means she must be an android!" Gohan, a teen boy who has black hair and wears a black Gi and also he's the son of Goku, said.

"That's impossible! I never built her!" Dr Gero, an old man who consists of slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache, and long hair. He also has a Red Ribbon Army logo located on the hat, said.

That surprise everyone, even now just appear, Vegeta, a man who has firmly stands upwards black hair and wears Saiyan armor.

Android 19 look pretty mad at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto look at laying hero. he pick Goku up and throw him to the Namekian, the humanoids with slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout he's body, he wears purple Gi with white hat and cape. he's Piccolo.

"He's unconscious, but alive." Naruto said while hide his surprise/shock tone.

"Kakarot needs his medicine so he can live and I can beat him." Vegeta said.

'Medicine?! I thought there's no medicine for heart virus.' Naruto thought.

"I'll take him. I'll just be in the way." Yamcha said, placing Goku on his shoulder.

With that, Yamcha with Goku, fly away. Android 19 is about to go after them but Naruto suddenly appear in front of him, blocking the way.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto asked as Hinata land next to her boyfriend.

"Dr Gero, I want to destroy them." 19 said.

"Very well, but keep that seem to be android alive. Even if I never built her, I can reprogram her to obey me only." Dr Gero said.

Fat android nodded before he turn to two teenager heroes.

"We like to see you try, fat head." Naruto said.

With that, the three androids went their fighting stance. As everyone watch, the wind blow gently with Hinata's long hair waving. Suddenly, 19 charge and punch on Naruto hard on the face. 19 smile but a while later, his smile disappear as Naruto didn't feel a thing. Suddenly, Naruto kick Android 19 to the sky. Hinata appear in front of 19 and both punching, kicking, dodging and blocking for the while before Naruto appear behind 19 and knock him to the ground hard. Android 19 got up and stare at boy and girl in rage as they land gently.

"Hinata, careful. Android 19 can absorb energies by a glass on his palms." Naruto whispered.

Hinata nodded and charge at evil android. 19 try to throw a punch, but Hinata dodge it and punch hard on the stomach then kick him in the air, meeting Naruto from the sky. Naruto grab 19's arm, spin around and release him to the ground hard.

Hinata head to the crater where Android 19 lay motionless on the centre. Suddenly as Hinata is close enough, 19 got up fast and reach his arms to Hinata...

#Let see this in... slow... motion...#

Android 19 open his palms, ready to grab Hinata.

"Watch... out...!" Krillin call out in slow motion.

Suddenly, Hinata grab one of 19 wrists, spin around and grab other wrist, knock 19 to his knees and pull his arms behind him, trapped him in death lock.

#Ok..., Let's get back to the fight#

"Let me go, you stupid girl!" 19 said as he try to get free.

Naruto land few feet away from Android 19.

"Sorry. It's time for you two to go and here's your goodbye present. Kame..." Naruto started, cupping his hands at his side.

"No way! That's Goku's Kamehameha Wave!" Piccolo said in shock.

"Hame..." Naruto chated as a brilliant light started to build up in his hands.

"But, you destroy both of us!" 19 said in fear, hopeing to use Hinata as she hold behind him, as a shield as in stopping Naruto to destroy him.

"Nope. Just you." Hinata said with a smile.

With that, Hinata rip Android 19's arms off and fly off.

"HA!" Naruto finished as released it in one burst.

The large blue energy wave speed towards 19. 19 try to get out of the way, but not in time, the wave hit evil android, there was a large explosion. Peering through the dust and debris, everyone see nothing but 19's head with broken dome as top head.

Dr Gero sneak behind Hinata, reach his hand to her, only to have his hand cut off by say girl.

"Don't ever touch me! Only my boyfreind can touch me!" Hinata said as Naruto join her in the air.

"Well. You're fast. I'll give you that. And you boy, you're strong. But there's something about you that I can't put my finger on it." Dr Gero said.

Suddenly, Dr Gero disappear or that what normal eys see. Dr Gero actually runnung very, very fast.

"Hey! He's running away!" Tien, a man who has no hair and three eyes, wearing Hanfu robe with loose pants and boots, said.

'That was easy. Too easy. Why is he runnung away just like that? Unless...' Naruto thought.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes went widen and charge off, after Dr Gero.

"Naruto, wait up!" Hinata call out, following her boyfriend.

Others follow also.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Hinata asked as she got up with Naruto.

"Dr Gero is going to his lab and awaking two powerful androids; Android 17 and 18!" Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes went wide and she and Naruto starting to seach for Dr Gero.

(What do you think? There's be truth/lie story coming on next chapter. Until then, see you all soon!) 


	6. Chapter 6: The false story of Naruto and

Chapter 6: The false story of Naruto and Hinata

Dr Gero run through rocks and boulders faster than a blink of an eye. A while later, Dr Gero hide behind the giant boulder as Naruto and Hinata arrive nearby.

"Damn! We lost him!" Naruto said, looking around.

"Naruto, you've reborn in his lab, surely you know where the lab is." Hinata said.

"The lab has been destroyed before I was awaken. I have no idea where it is or what it look like." Naruto said.

'Reborn?! Now this is started to get really interesting.' Dr Gero thought.

Just then, Z Fighters have arrive with Piccolo appear right in front of Naruto and Hinata, looking angry for what... you got me.

"Alright, who are you two?! How did you learn the Kamehameha Wave, boy?! And how did you come with an Android?! Are you two working for Dr Gero?!" Piccolo asked, a lot.

'I can't tell them that I'm suppose-to-be Android Cell, or from the future or from other world. So...' Naruto thought.

"Piccolo, calm down. I don't think they're with Dr Gero." Tien said.

"Right. They did saved dad." Gohan said.

"But it could be a trick or even a trap." Vegeta said while hiding his angry of the fact that those two weaklings have beaten the Android 19 before he could.

"I can assure you, we hate Dr Gero as much as you do." Naruto said, still looking for Dr Gero.

"Just anwser the questions!" Piccolo said.

"Ok, ok. No need to lose your head. We'll tell you." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

"My name is Naruto." Naruto said.

"And I'm Hinata; Naruto wif- I mean girlfriend." Hinata said.

"And my dad's Kamehameha Wave?" Gohan asked.

"Well..." Naruto try to find a work that could help.

Lucky, his girlfriend came to the rescue.

"Naruto was a big fan of the old World Tournaments and saw Goku fight when Goku was a kid. Since then, he's being training day in and day out till he could use his own ki." Hinata said/lied.

"Yeah! What she said." Naruto said.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"And how is it you with that android girl?" Krillin asked.

"Well, a month ago, I was in the forest, training then after that, I took a walk till I decide to sit on the boulder but the boulder I sat on, is actually a hidden button, opening the secret door. I decide to check it out when I saw an old man which we were after; Dr Gero and laying on the table is Hinata. Dr Gero is turning her into an android. lucky for her, I manage in beat Dr Gero, and rescued her before the doctor could erase her memories and personality AKA nearly compete. So you guys could say that she's 65% Android and 35% human." Naruto said/lied.

'Now, that is a lie! I never saw the girl until now and I never, ever built someone or something like her. Who is that boy and why is he different than other humans?' Dr Gero thought.

"Well, you save my father. So, you have my thanks." Gohan said.

"Not a problem, Gohan. Now we must find Dr Gero before he awaking two most powerful Androids." Naruto said.

"Right." Gohan said...

"Hey! How did you know my name?!" Gohan asked in surprise.

'Drat! Way a go, Naruto!' Naruto thought.

Lucky, his girlfriend save him once again.

"Before I was recused, Dr Gero sent some informations into my nearly android brain. So I told him about you and others, even your father." Hinata said/lied.

"Never mind that! Let's find Dr Gero! Spilt up!" Piccolo said.

"Right!" everyone but Vegeta said.

With that, they went different ways with Naruto by Hinata's side.

Dr Gero decide that he should get the Z Fighters one by one then go after Naruto and the seem-to-be Android. Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata land on the cliff.

"Damn! His energy signal should be sense by now!" Naruto said.

Naruto then notices Hinata looking at her hand she used to cut Dr Gero's hand off.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Look at my hand." Hinata said, holding out her hand.

"All I see is beautiful dry hand." Naruto said, not knowing what his girlfriend meant.

"Exactly! My hand should be covered with bit of blood when I cut Dr Gero's hand off.

Naruto eyes widen with realizes.

"You're right! He should bleeding sometime unless..."Naruto started.

"Unless he's the android as well!" Hinata finished

"ANDROID 20!" Naruto and Hinata said.

"That's why my android name is 21!" Hinata said.

"And as an android, I won't be able to sense him!" Naruto said.

Meanwhile with Dr Gero or is it Android 20, anyway he decide to target Piccolo first. Dr Gero slowly float up, coming in to unknown Piccolo. When he's close enough, Dr Gero charge at Piccolo, place his only hand over Piccolo's mouth and wrap his remain arm and legs around Piccolo.

"Well Piccolo, it will seem you've found me." Dr Gero said as he absorbing Piccolo's energy.

Piccolo try to get free as best as he can.

"It's no use. You can't escape me." Dr Gero said.

(Meanwhile)

Floating near the ruined city, is a man has blue eyes and straight, light purple hair, wearing an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket, a black tank-top, gray pants, and golden boots. He's Trunks from the future.

"Look at this. If only I arrive early." Trunks said.

Trunks then sense energy nearby.

"The battle must be nearby. Then I'm not too late!" Trunks said before fly off.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Hinata with their different ability, sense it.

"Piccolo's energy is getting lower!" Naruto said.

"Dr Gero must have got him!" Hinata said.

"We have to move fast!" Naruto said.

With that, Naruto and Hinata fly fast, following the low engery signal.

(Oh no! Piccolo is in trouble. Will he get out of this or is he doom to be drained? Just wait and see. Til then, see you alll very soon! Anyway, I forgot about Hinata clothes. She wear what she wears in Naruto Shippuden without her jacket.) 


	7. Chapter 7: Saiyan Prince VS Doctor Andro

Chapter 7: Saiyan Prince VS Doctor Android

Dr Gero darkly chuckle as he draining Piccolo's energy. Piccolo is getting weaker as he limd a little. Suddenly, Naruto from behind, knock Dr Gero off, removing his metal hat off.

"You're ok, Piccolo?" Hinata asked as she join in.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks... Naruto. You've... save my... life." Piccolo said.

"No problem." Naruto said.

Dr Gero stare at those three with rage. inside the dome on his head is...

"Look! We were right! Dr Gero is an android with his BRAIN! Gross!" Naruto said.

"He must have built his android clone and have one of his androids to move his brain from his former body to his android body." Hinata said.

Suddenly, Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta and Tien appear, surrounding Dr Android Gero.

"Krillin, throw me the Senzu Bean!" Piccolo call out.

Krillin nodded, took out one bean and throw it to Piccolo who catch it and starting to eat it.

'Things is starting to go bad on me.' Dr Gero said.

Piccolo swallow the bean and regain his strength.

"And now to finish you off, android." Piccolo said, about to take off his cape and hat...

"Stay out of this!" Vegeta said.

Everyone look at the Saiyan prince.

"The only one who's going to battle him is me and me alone!" Vegeta said.

'Definitely remind me of Sasuke.' Former Leaf Ninjas thought.

"...Fine. Have it your way." Piccolo said.  
>Vegeta smile at this while glare at Dr Gero. Dr Gero smile as well as he believe he will win. Suddenly, Vegeta yelled as he power up. What surprise everyone is that Vegeta's hair and eyebrow turn golden, he's eyes turn greenish blue and golden aura wave around him. Vegeta is now a Super Saiyan.<p>

Everyone is so shock!

"How did-" Krillin asked.

"How did I become Super Saiyan, you were going to asked. It's quite simple. I train my body day in and day out till I become a Super Saiyan so I can fight and beat Kakarot." Vegeta said with a smile.

Dr Gero even if he saw the transfoming with his own android eyes, still believe he can win. With that thought, Dr Gero charge at SS Vegeta with his only hand open. Vegeta with his mean smile, dodge then kick Dr Gero hard to the ground. Dr Gero slowly got and stare at the Saiyan Prince with rage.

(Meanwhile)

Bulma, an quite overweight man who's have small, beady black eyes, long, untidy black hair, wearing a sleeveless, knee-length red yukata with black stripes, a black obi, black wristbands and black kyahan, waraji, and an ecchu fundoshi; name's Yajirobe, and a little light purple hair, baby name's Trunks, are riding in Bulma's airplane. Suddenly, older Trunks fly past them at very high speed.

"Hey! That was the man who defeated Frieza and his father; King Cold! Let's follow him!" Bulma said.

Before Yajirobe can say awything against, Bulma power the let's say, turbo charge and speed off after them.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Gero skip around like a silly stone on thr ground. Dr Gero got up and stare at his enemy in rage.

'I must get to my lab!' Dr Gero thought.

'That idiot! He needs to destroy him not toying with him!' Naruto thought.

Just then, Hinata sense something.

"Someone is coming!" Hinata said, look to her left.

Everyone look to where Hinata looking. Coming to them is Trunks.

'Trunks?! I thought the androids destroy him! Does this mean the time I know has already change?' Naruto thought in shock/surprise.

'Is that an android?' Trunks thought, looking at Dr Gero.

Trunks then notices Naruto and Hinata.

'What the...? Who are those two. I can't sense energy from the girl. That's means she's an android as well.' Trunks thought.

"Well, welcome back, Trunks. We just about to destroy this adroid just has we destroy other one." Krillin said.

"But... that's not the android I talk about." Trunks said.

"What?! That's not the android you warned us about?" Vegeta asked.

Just then, Bulma's airplane arrive in the battle field.

"Hi!" Bulma call out.

"Oh no! What's Bulma doing here?" Naruto asked in worry.

Dr Gero stare at Bulma's plane.

'Perfect!' Dr Gero said.

"Enjoy this short lived victory while you are able, for soon I will unleash Androids 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" Dr Gero said.

"17?" Piccolo asked.

"And 18" Vegeta asked.

"Oh no!" Naruto said.

Suddenly, Dr Gero blasts Bulma's airplane and causes it to crash.

"NO!" Trunks said.

While everyone are distracted, Dr Gero manage to make a run.

"Bulma!" Gohan yelled.

"Guys?" Bulma's voice asked from above.

Everyone look up and saw Bulma under Naruto's arm while Hinata hold baby Trunks in one arm and hold back of Yajirobe's shirt with other. Naruto then saw Dr Gero, getting away.

"You can't escape!" Naruto said.

Naruto touch his index and middle fingers of free hand, to his forehead. his two fingers glow.

"Wait! That's my..." Piccolo said in shock.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Naruto chated.

Naruto's fingers are extended forward and unlease two beams from Naruto's fingers; One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. Dr Gero manage to jump out of the way.

"Drat! Missed him!" Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata land on the cliff. Naruto set Bulma on the ground then Hinata, after dropping Yajirobe, give Bulma her baby.

"Trunks! Oh my baby. Thank you two." Bulma said to Naruto and Hinata.

"No Problem, Bulma. Come Hinata, we can't let Dr Gero get away!" Naruto said.

"Right" Hinata said.

And with that, Naruto and Hinata rush ahead.

(Alright! Now Piccolo is safe. But now Dr Gero is on his way to awaking Android 17 and 18! Will Naruto, Hinata and Z Warriors get there on time or will it be too late? Stay Tune!) 


	8. Chapter 8: Awaking the terrible Nightmar

Chapter 8: Awaking the terrible Nightmare!

Dr Gero run faster to get to his lab. Further away, Naruto and Hinata chase down.

"We have to find him or the lab." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. Meanwhile, the remain Z Fighters after Vegeta and Trunks fly off, starting to find the lab as well.

"Split up!" Piccolo ordered.

With that, they went separate ways.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Gero arrive at Northern Mountains where his lab is located.

"Look like I win our little race game." Dr Gero said to himself.

Dr Gero then, jump rock to rock and boulder to boulder till he reach the cave. Suddenly, he sense something behind him and turn to see Krillin.

"I found it! Better signal the others." Krillin said.

With that, Krillin forces his Ki to send signal. Everyone even Android Hinata with Naruto sense it and head to the location.

'He bring the others all he want. It will be too late.' Dr Gero thought.

With that, Dr Gero head to the steel door with code lock. He enter the code and the door open. When he went inside, the door close. Dr Gero grab the Remote device from the wall before all the lights went on. The three capsules are lined up against the wall each with different number; 17, 18 and 19, while capsule with number 16 on it, lays on the middle of the floor. Dr Gero head to the Android Capsule with number 17 with a bit wary.

"I had hope not to activate them again so soon. But I guess I don't have a choice." Dr Gero said.

With that, Dr Gero press the button and the door open. Just then after that, Android 17 walk out of his capsule.

"Ah yes. Android 17." Dr Gero said.

A young male android turn to Dr Gero and stare at him and his remote.

"Good day Doctor. How are you?" 17 asked.

"Good. You remember me." Dr Gero said.

"Why of course. you gave me life." 17 said.

'Good. He's seems to be in working order.' Dr Gero thought.

"And now for Android 18." Dr Gero said, push the button on capsule with 18 mark.

Android 17 watches as th door of Android Capsule open, letting out Android 18. 17 look at his sister like giving a secret massage. 18 look at her brother, turn to see Dr Gero and saw the remote in Dr Gero's hand.

"Hello doctor. You're looking well." 1 said.

"Good. You remember me as well." Dr Gero said.

"How can I forget?" 18 asked.

'Good! Both are seems to be in perfect well order.' Dr Gero thought.

(Meanwhile)

Others arrive near Krillin.

"There! There's his lab." Krillin said, pointing at the cave.

'So that's Dr Gero's lab before the Androids destroyed it.' Naruto thought.

"Any sign of Dr Gero?" Hinata asked.

"Well... He's in the lab right now." Krillin said.

"What?!" Everyone but Vegeta asked.

"Why didn't you say anything about that?!" Piccolo asked.

Not waiting for an answer, they made their way to the giant steel door. While everyone try to get through the door, Hinata stare at the code lock. Suddenly, Hinata's eyes scaning the code and I mean scaning like android which lucky for heores, she is.

"4, 1, 9, 5!" Hinata said.

"What?" Tien asked while everyone look at good female Android.

"The code on the door is 4, 1, 9, 5." Hinata said.

"Are you sure?" Krillin asked, look at the code lock near him.

"Just do it!" Hinata said.

"Ok. 4, 1, 9, 5." Krillin said, pushing code buttons.

Suddenly, the steel door opens, showing Dr Gero and his two androids; Android 17 and Android 18.

"What the... How do you know the codes?!" Dr Gero asked in surprise and shock.

"I simply scanned your codes." Hinata said with a smile.

Even if she didn't know she can do that!

'I never ever built androids with the scan like that! She's even more better android than I thought. I MUST HAVE HER!' Dr Gero thought.

"Alright, Androids 17 and 18, Destory them but leave that android girl alive soI can reprogram her." Dr Gero said.

Suddenly, Android 17 snatch the remote from Dr Gero's hand.

"W-what are you doing?!" Dr Gero asked.

"This is what you use to shut us down, isn't it?" 17 asked.

Then 17 crush the remote to bits. Dr Gero did not like that one bit. 18 turn to see a laying capsule.

"What's in here?" 18 asked as she made her way.

"No! Stay away from that! Don't activate Android 16!" Dr Gero said.

'Android 16?!' Trunks, Naruto and Hinata thought at the same time.

"And why not?" 18 asked.

"It's a prototype. If you activate 16 now, it will malfunction." Dr Gero said.

18 didn't seem to care as she made her way to the button on the 16 Capsule.

"I'm warning you now! I'm your creator! You will do as I say!" Dr Gero said.

Suddenly from behind Dr Gero, Android 17 punch through him. Everyone even Vegeta and Hinata was shock at sight. Naruto and Trunks on the other hand, narrow their eyes, knowing what going to happen next.

"Y-you dare attack me?! I gave you life!" Dr Gero said.

Android 17 didn't say anything as he kick Dr Gero's head off and I mean off like off of his body. the head land near the Z Fighters and good androids (Not that the Z Fighters know that wink).

"D-damn that robot. Now I'm mad." Dr Gero's head said.

17 then fire his energy wave at the head and destroy him/it. 17 stare the fighters with the smile before he turn to his twin sister.

"Well, activate him already." 17 said.

Android 18 nodded and about to push the button.

"If they set that Android free it will be the end of all of us!" Trunks said.

"That won't happen! I won't allow it!" Naruto said.

With that, Naruto form the circle hand sign near his chest and start chant.

"Kame... Hame..." Naruto chanted.

"Wait! That's not the stand for Kamehameha Wave!" Piccolo said.

"Ha..." Naruto chanted.

"I know it. That brat is very stupid. He and his android girlfriend got lucky against Android 19." Vegeta said with the smile.

Suddenly, a brilliant blue light started to build up in his hands with yellow light mix with it. Everyone but Hinata is so shock.

" Beam Cannon!" Naruto finished.

Naruto forward his circle hands and unlease two beams from Naruto's hands; large blue one (Kamehameha Wave) remains straight while the yellow one (Special Beam Cannon) coils around the straight beam. the beams enter the lab and the lab and walls around it, explode, With Z Figthers manage to get out of the way.

"Could you just warn us next time?!" Krillin asked.

"Sorry. But at least I got rid of the androids." Naruto said.

When the smoke settle, standing unharm, are the androids with 18 holding the capsule.

"No you didn't!" Hinata said.

Android 18 then put the capsule down and finally push the button. The door open and stepping outside is a man who has orange Mohawk, blue eyes and wears gold earrings, black clothing and green armor. He's known as Android 16 and believe or not, he's tall, very tall, towering at over double the height of other Androids.

"Why, hello fallow Android. How long were you kept inside the pod?" 17 asked.

Giant android said nothing.

"Can't speak?" 17 asked.

"Dr Gero said you are not to be activate. Do you know why?" 18 asked.

The huge android still say nothing.

"Strong silent, ah? Very well then, let's go." 17 said.

"Where are we going?" 18 asked.

"Isn't it obvious? 16, Dr Gero program you to destroy Goku, right?" 17 asked.

"That is correct." 16 said.

"Well, you can speak." 17 said.

But before they set off, Naruto punch hard on 17's face while Hinata kick hard on 18's head. But what shock Naruto and Hinata is that two of three evil androids didn't feel a thing!

"Was that the best you two got?" 17 asked.

Suddenly without warning, 17 knee hard on Naruto's stomach while 18 punch hard on Hinata's, knocking a air out of Naruto and Hinata. As the good androids try to reclaim some air, the evil androids knock them to the ground.

"Now, stay down. There's good little doggies." 18 said, amusing.

"To think one of those two is an Android. Now, where were we? Oh yes." 17 said.

This time, three evil androids fly off. The good androids slowly got back up on their knees and hands and coughing some blood.

'What happen?! I beat these androids from the future! How can I get knock down like that?!' Naruto thought.

Naruto got on his knees and look at his human hands then realize something!

'Of course! I beat them as Cell. It seems my human form's strength is right between Piccolo and Super Saiyan Vegeta. I'm not strong enough against the Androids in my human form. I need to return to my perfect form, but I can't with the others watching me.' Naruto thought.

"Well, look like those two are weak and useless. Look like it's my turn to beat them." Vegeta said.

With that, Vegeta went after the evil androids but he didn't get to far as Trunks fly in front of him, blocking the way.

"Get out of my way, fool!" Vegeta said.

"No, father! You have to listen to me! We're no match against the androids! We need to wait for Goku to-"

Vegeta cut off Trunks by stomach. As Trunks try to reclaim some air, his father fly past him saying;

"Out of the way!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo stare at two strangers.

"Krillin, give them some Senzu Beans." Piccolo said.

"Ah?" Krillin asked.

"I may not trust them, but Naruto did saved my life and Hinata saved Goku. I believe we own them." Piccolo said.

"Right." Krillin said, made his way to the injured heroes.

"The rest of us, we must follow Vegeta." Piccolo said.

Everyone nodded. And with that, they glow with aura wave around them and took off. Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata are now back on their feet when Krillin land next to them.

"You two ok?" Krillin asked.

"At least we know I still get pain as a android." Hinata said.

"Well, have the Senzu Beans. They'll make you two better. I'm not sure if it work on androids thought." Krillin said.

"Won't know unless we try." Hinata said, take a bean Krillin offer.

Naruto took his as well and both of them pop the beans into their mouth. After few chewing, Naruto and Hinata swallow and like by magic, they regain their strength and the wounds are healed.

"Ok. Let's go!" Naruto said.

With that, Naruto, Hinata and Krillin speed fly off to catch up with the others.

(Meanwhile)

Androids 16, 17 and 18 land on the road on the mountain.

"Why are we here?" 18 asked.

"We are here to catch a car and ride to Goku." 17 said.

"But we can fly. Why should we get a car?" 18 asked, not in a mood for a car.

"Because we never drive a car before." 17 said.

Just then, Vegeta land few feet away from the androids.

"So, there you are." Vegeta said.

The androids turn to meet the Saiyan Prince.

"It's time for me to send you t the junkyard." Vegeta said.

"Well 16, show us what you got. Destroy him." 17 said.

"...No." 16 said.

"What did you say?" 17 asked.

"I will only fight Goku." 16 said.

"Fine then. I'll go." 18 said, moving forward.

"So, It's lady first, ah? Well, don't think I'm going easy on you!" Vegeta said.

Suddenly, Vegeta yelled as he power up. What surprise everyone is that Vegeta's hair and eyebrow turn golden, he's eyes turn greenish blue and golden aura wave around him. Vegeta is now a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta and Android 18 stare at each other for (Looking at my watch) forever till Vegeta charge to 18 and throw punching and kicking and all 18 ever did was blocking while move backward.

(Meanwhile)

Krillin, Naruto and Hinata manage to catch up with others.

"I sense Vegeta's energy signal about few metre away!" Hinata said.

"We better move faster." Piccolo said.

With that, they speed up.

(Meanwhile)

Vegeta kept on attacking while 18 blocking till she decide to end her little game by suddenly knee Vegeta on the stomach. Vegeta was surprise at this attack.

'She's been toying with me all along!' Vegeta thought.

Vegeta in rage, power up a bit high and charge and land a big kick hard on 18's head but 18 grab Vegeta's ankle and spin around few times before release him. Vegeta send through the ground few feet till he stop at mid air. 18 manage to get behind Vegeta and land her most powerful kick on Vegeta's arm, broken his bones in his arm. Vegeta scream in pain. 18 decide to finish Vegeta off. She point her palm at falling Saiyan Prince and power up her energy wave, but before she fire, she sense Trunks in his super Saiyan form, charging at her with his sword. Android 18 block the attack with her arm and broke the tip of the sword. The others land near Trunks.

"Well, look like Vegeta's friends are here. 18 can handle them by herself but I think I should give her a hand. Unless you want to fight 16." 17 said.

"No. I told you; I will only fight Goku." 16 said.

"Ok. Suit yourself." 17 said, made his way to the Z Fighters.

"Head up! Other Android is on the way." Tien said, seeing Android 17 on the way.

When Android 17 join up his twin sister; Android 18, they and the Z Fighters stare at each other. Then suddenly, Naruto and Hinata charge at the evil androids. 17 and 18 dodge their attack and at the same time, kick their attackers hard, sending them up to the sky then appear before them and knock them to the ground, really, really hard. Piccolo and Trunks attack as well. 18 charge at Trunks and punch to the cliff wall hard, knock him out while 17 swing his fist hard on Piccolo. Piccolo fall to the ground, knock out as well. Hinata and Naruto slowly got up and together with Tien and don't really care, Vegeta charge at androids. 18 dodge Hinata's attack and kick hard on Vegeta's stomach then knock him very hard to the ground, this time, knock him out for good. With Vegeta out of the way, 18 turn to see Hinata cup her palms together and power up her energy wave to make a very big ball, bigger than a beach ball. Hinata fire her energy wave at evil counter female android, but to her surprise and shock, 18 manage to knock the attack away like it was a fly.

"Now then, fallow Android. Come join us." 18 said.

"And me a killer like you?! No thanks!" Hinata said.

"Fine then." 18 said.

Suddenly, 18 disappear and reappear in front of Hinata and punch her on her stomach, knocking her air out of Hinata then knock her to the ground hard. Hinata turn around to her back and stare at 18 weakly.

Naruto and Tien handle 17 but 17 punch Naruto away and knee Tien on his stomach and knock him to the ground. Tien is too weak to get up now. 17 then turn his attention to Naruto who cupping his hands at his side.

"Kame...Hame..." Naruto chanted.

A brilliant light started to build up in his hands.

"HA!" Naruto finished as released it in one burst.

The large blue energy wave speed toward 17 but somehow, 17 knock the powerful wave away like it was nothing!

"W-what?!" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, Android 17 appear and kick Naruto on the head hard. Naruto send flying few feet away till Naruto stop at mid air but 17 already in front of him, knock him hard to the ground next to his girlfriend.

Where Krillin is, Krillin is so afraid that he badly move. Suddenly, Androids 17 and 18 appear few feet away from him. They stare at short man for the while before turn away and made they way back to Android 16.

"It's obviously there be no cars coming. Let get the ride somewhere else." 18 said.

"Right." 17 said.

A while later, 17 and 18 land near 16 who watching the birds flying away from the battle.

"Let's go." 17 said.

16 just stare at the sky.

"What's wrong?" 18 asked.

"You were too noisy. Your battlle have scared the birds away." 16 said.

"Birds? Come now, we got work to do." 17 said.

"Wait! Hold on!" Krillin's voice said.

Androids turn to see Krillin land few feet away from him.

"Leave Goku alone! He's really sick and can't fight right now! Why are you going after Goku?!" Krillin asked.

"...It's because 16 was program to kill Goku. And that we will do. It's all a game." 17 said.

"But Hinata is an android but she choose not to follow her program and you guys can do so as well." Krillin said.

"...No. I program to destroy Goku." 16 said.

"There you have it. Now, forces on your friends. They going to need these Senzu Beans." 17 said.

18 move to Krillin, give him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck, cutie." 18 said.

Krillin just stare at the female android with his face turning red.

"Bye." 18 said, joining her brother and friend.

With that, the androids fly off.

"...Oh right! My friends!" Krillin said before made his way to his friends.

Krillin land near Naruto and Hinata whoes' now sitting, and take out the sack full of Senzu Beans.

"I only have at least six beans left." Krillin said.

"Then don't worry about us. Go help the others. They'll need it more than we do." Naruto said with his girlfriend nodded.

Krillin nodded and went off to help others.

(A while later)

"What?! They know about the Senzu Beans?" Piccolo asked.

After others recover, Krillin report of what happen. Vegeta, being a sore loser, take off. Knowing his father will be alright, Trunks turn to two new people.

"I don't think we introduce ourself. I'm Trunks." Trunks said.

"I'm Naruto and this is my girlfriend; Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata wave at Trunks who narrow his eyes.

"You do know she's an android, right?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry about that. She's not like the others. I manage to save her before she was compete." Naruto said, knowing Trunks won't trust Hinata that easy and even if he wants to, he can't blame him.

"Hi guys!" A woman's voice call out.

Everyone turn and saw Gohan carring Bulma and baby Trunks, heading to them.

"Gohan! You were suppose to take them home!" Piiccolo said.

"I was but Bulma keep on saying to check on you guys." Gohan said.

After Gohan land, Bulma with baby Trunks in her arms, run to Naruto and Hinata.

"I never catch your names. I'm Bulma and this little man is Trunks." Bulma said.

'So, that's baby Trunks.' Naruto thought.

"Well, I'm Hinata and this is my boyfriend." Hinata said.

"Ok, here's the plan. You guys get to Goku'd house and move them somewhere safe." Piccolo said before take off to somewhere.

"You heard Piccolo. Hinata and I will go and training to be prepare." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. However, before two good androids take off.

"Wait! Where do you live? I want to vist you some times?" Bulma said.

"Well, we live in the tent here and there." Naruto said.

"Wait. You mean you don't have a home?" Gohan asked.

"Not really. We are planing to build our own house somewhere." Hinata said.

"Oh no! No heroes of ours are going to live in the wild. Right Trunks?" Bulma asked in her baby.

The baby smile at his mother.

"You two and staying at my house!" Bulma said, manage to hug Naruto and Hinata with one arm.

How? You asking the wrong writer.

"But-"

"No buts. It's at least we can do." Bulma said, cut Naruto off.

Naruto and Hinata stare at each other with Hinata's face turn a bit of red seeing how close Naruto is to her. Something never change, ah?

"...Ok. We'll be home before dinner." Naruto said.

"Perfect! Here a map to my house." Bulma said, handing the map to Hinata.

"Thanks." Hinata, pocketing the map.

With that, Naruto and Hinata take off else where to begin their training.

(Oh no! The evil Androids are on their way to battle Goku! Can Z Fighters save Goku till he gets better? Stay tune!

*Next Time*

Naruto, Hinata and Piccolo are in the town which is empty. They turn and meet...

"So, we finally meet. Face to Face." Piccolo said.

But Naruto was shock of what he see in his own eyes. What wrong with Naruto?

And he's not only one who shock. Trunks, Gohan and Bulma found an old machine that look famlier to Trunks. But after that, they found something else as well. What did they find?

Find out soon!) 


	9. Note

Note

Through the reveiews, some of you are confused and wondering why Naruto and Hinata are losing to the Androids.

Well here's your answer;

Naruto is weaker because of his transformation and he doesn't want to reveal himself at this time because it raises too many questions.

As for Hinata, she is weaker because as proven by Vegeta and Goku, androids 19 and 20 were actually weaker than 17 and 18. It stands to reason then, that Hinata would be weaker than them as well since she is a higher number. At least until she trains

But don't worry, Both Naruto and Hinata will grow strong by training.

Also Hinata is going to pull a BIG surprise. But you have to wait for it.

Anyway, be back to working on the story soon

Earth Beast 


	10. Chapter 9: The three shocking discovers!

Chapter 9: The three shocking discovers!

It's been three days since the Z Fighters, Naruto and Hinata got their butt kick by the evil Androids well two of three of them. Piccolo went to Kami's Place, Naruto and Hinata have been training and Trunks, Gohan, Yamcha and a woman who has black eyes and hair that tied in a bun still had her hair coming down on the sides, and wears a purple uniform with pink sleeves and pants, named Chi-Chi, transporting Goku safely but Chi-Chi is making sure that Gohan is doing his home work. While flying in the plane, Gohan and Krillin told Chi-Chi about Naruto and Hinata.

"Really! Those two teens saved Goku?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"That's right Mum." Gohan said.

"Well, I would like to meet them." Chi-Chi asked.

Just then, the plane phone rings and Krillin press speaker mode.

"Hello?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, this is Bulma. Is Trunks with you?" Bulma asked through the phone.

"Yeah. He's behind me." Krillin said.

"Well, could you put him on?" Bulma asked through the phone.

"You're on speaker." Krillin said.

"Ok. Trunks, how many time machine did we as in your and future me, built?" Bulma asked through the phone.

Trunks was surprise at that question.

"We manage to make only one." Trunks said.

"Really?! Well, someone found a time machine that look like you but in bad condition. I'll send you the picture of it and you can have a look." Bulma said through the phone.

A few minutes later, a picture has arrive and Trunks take a very good look at the picture.

"I-I don't believe it! That is my time machine!" Trunks said.

"You're sure?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes. Mum, where did this thing found?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think it somewhere around sector 1050 West. You going to check it out?" Bulma asked through the phone.

"Yeah. I must check this out." Trunks said.

"Ok. I'm coming too. I'll meet you there." Bulma said through the phone.

"But mum..." Trunks said.

"Now Trunks, a mother knows best. See you later." Bulma said through the phone before she hang up.

"You're sure there's only one of the kind?" Krillin asked.

"I'm sure of it." Trunks said.

"Trunks, will it be ok if I come alone?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi said.

"Mum, don't worry. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Gohan said.

"You listen to me young man! you're staying put till your homework is done." Chi-Chi said while hold arm full books.

Everyone then anime drop for that.

"Mum! I'll finish them all when I get back." Gohan said.

With that, Trunks and Gohan set off.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey, Mum, I'm going out for the while. Could you watch over Trunks for me?" Bulma asked to a woman who had a thin frame and blonde hair and always close eyes, named; Mrs. Brief.

"Why sure sweetie. Where are you going?" Mrs. Brief asked.

"Oh, just go and meet 'Trunks'." Bulma said before went off.

Bulma's mother was so surprise at what Bulma just said!

Bulma got on her plane and take off to the west sector.

(Meanwhile)

Trunks and Gohan fly to the sector.

"Trunks, about your world of the future, is it true that the Androids have destroy everything?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. The Androids have manage to nearly wipe out the world's population. Some of us escape the city before it was destroyed.l We are force to hid underground." Trunks said.

"That's horrible!" Gohan said.

A while later, they reach West Sector 1050 and began to search. Gohan than found the machine.

"Trunks! I found it!" Gohan said.

After Trunks join Gohan, they land near the old machine. Gohan then saw a small plane in the sky.

"That must be Bumla. I go and get her." Gohan before he fly off.

A while later, Gohan land beside Trunks and watch as Bulma land her plane.

"Hi Trunks. So what do you think see your mother so young?" Bulma asked.

Trunks' face turn red a bit.

"Well...You haven't change one bit." Trunks said.

"Wait! You mean that... That I can still young and cute for even longer?" Bulma asked in cheerful.

Trunks took out a small box form his jacket pocket.

"Anyway, Look at this." Trunks said, take out a capsule from the box.

Trunks push the button then throw it near the old machine. After a big puff of smoke, Trunks' time machine appear next to it's old self.

"As you can see, this is the Time Capsule I travel back in." Trunks said.

"Which means that old capsule isn't yours after all." Bulma said.

"They're both mine. I said we manage to built one Time Machine in the future. These two are one and the same." Trunks said.

"Really? I don't get it." Bulma said.

"Here, I'll show you." Trunks said, heading to an old machine.

Trunks wipe the moss off, showing the letters.

"H O P E. Hope?" Bulma read.

"Yes. these are the letters you wrote just before I left. And you found the same thing on that other capsule." Trunks said.

"But then, what happen to the old one. It seems that the old one has been here for a really, really long time." Bulma said.

Gohan and Trunks fly high to the glass hatch which seems to have a big hole on it.

"How wield. It's melted, but the blast came from inside. Why would someone want to do that? Gohan asked.

"Trunks, sweetie, any idea who have made that big hole?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not sure. Stand back." Trunks said before push the button under the hatch. The hatch slowly open up and Trunks step in and found what seems to be couple of shells.

"What this?" Trunks asked.

Trunks pick them up.

"What've you found?" Gohan asked.

"Hey! Let me have a look." Bulma said.

Gohan land in front of Bulma with the shells and give them too her. Bulma look at them before put them together, making it look like a purple ball with lumps on it.

"I think they are eggshells." Bulma said.

Gohan and Bulma suddenly stare at the hole.

"You don't suppose whatever made that hole has come from the egg?" Gohan asked.

Trunks turn the machine computer on which seems to not have any energy off. Trunks manage to get the detail.

"It said this capsule has been here four years ago. Just a year before I arrived." Trunks said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Hinata stand face to face till suddenly, Hinata charge at Naruto and they punching, kicking, dodging and blocking. A while later, Naruto and Hinata are having a break with water bottles Bulma give them.

"Man. To think I defeat two androids in the future and be beaten by the same androids only here, they are far stronger." Naruto said.

"But we won't give up!" Hinata said.

"That's right! I promised Bulma I'll stop the androids and I never go back on my word!" Naruto said.

With that, after their drink break, they went back to training.

(Meanwhile)

The Androids are driving a pink van with 17 driving it, 18 in the passenger seat and big 16 sit in the back in silent.

"18, we are near the town soon. You might find nice dress there." 17 said.

"Perfect! I really need to get out this old rags." 18 said.

(Meanwhile)

Trunks and Gohan just put the time capsules away with Bulma taking the eggshells and about to leave when Gohan saw something a head and went to check it. When he found it...

"Guy? You better come look at this!" Gohan said.

Trunks and Bulma who drop the eggshells along the way, made their way to Gohan who point at seems-to-be-dead dead bug-like creature.

"W-what is it? Do you think it's dead?" Bulma asked in a bit of fear.

Gohan and Trunks at the creature.

"I believe the thing crawl away after shed it's skin. I bet that was what come of of the eggshells and grow up." Gohan said, saw a long crack on the back of the creature.

"Maybe. But I never seen this thing before." Trunks said.

Trunks kneel down next to the shedded skin and place his hand through the crack, felt wet and pull his hand which is now cover with pink/purple fluid.

"It's still wet, which means the creature can't be too far. In fact,it could be near us." Trunks said.

Bulma now getting even more scared, look around with Trunks and Gohan, looking for what shedded it's skin. (Guess who?*wink*)

"Bulma?" An old man's voice call out.

Bulma scream out loud of fear! Everyone turn and saw a old short, stocky man who has gray/blue hair, a large gray mustache. He dons a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, and black pants and wears large glasses. His name is Dr Brief; Bulma's dad, who seems to be carring two large boxes.

"Dad! You scared the life out of me!" Bulma said.

"Oh, sorry Bulma." Dr Brief said,not knowing what's going on.

"Dr Briet, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"And what in these boxes, dad?" Bulma asked.

"Well, someone found these in the forest somewhere, so I went to pick them up for you to have a look. I was on my way back when I saw your plane and land nearby." Dr Briet said, putting the boxes down.

"Ok. Let have a look." Bulma said.

Trunks open the lid of the first box, inside the first box are seems to be broken machine pieces. Trunks pick up a broken plate with letters; HOPE on it.

"What?! Another one?!" Trunks asked in shock.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"These are or was the Time machine! Someone must have destroy it." Trunks said.

"Um Dad, did you by any chance to find this along with the broken time machine?" Bulma asked, point at the harden bug skin.

"No. But the one in the second box was." Dr Briet said, point at the last box.

Trunks open the second box which it full of other broken pieces.

"I recognize these pieces! it the Android Capsule!" Trunks said.

Gohan pick up the plate withy the number on it.

"21. Do you think someone copy Dr Gero's evil work?" Gohan asked.

"I wish I know, Gohan." Trunks said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Hinata are now sitting on the stumps, having a big break after all three days of training. Few more training and they might be strong as the evil Androids.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked back.

"The androids; 17 and 18, are there really that bad?" Hinata asked.

"Really bad. They destroy everything and everyone to their amusement. I should know..." Naruto said.

(Flashback)

Naruto as Cell (First form), flying over the ruins and fire city, looking for the evil Android 17 and 18.

"My babies!" A woman call.

Believe that it could be the androids, Naruto land near the crowd which are watching the building on fire while the woman is hold back by couple of men.

"You can't go in there! It's too late for them!" Man one said.

"NO! my son and daughter are in there!" Woman said.

After hearing that, Naruto rush pass the crowd and jump through the window. Everyone watch in shock and worry, what was that thing? Naruto kick the door down and with kids in his arms, run out of the building before the building collapse. Naruto head to the mother.

"Here you go, ma'am." Naruto said, handing over the kids.

"Mummy!" The kids said.

"My babies!" The mother said, hugging her kids before she turn to Naruto "Thank you so much!" Mother said.

"You're welcome. What happen?" Naruto asked.

"Those evil Androids has set this building on fire. While we manage to get out, those two kids got trap inside." Man two said.

Naruto frown adorning his beak-like mouth and his body shake with rage.

"Well, don't worry. I plan to defeat the androids once and for all. Can any of you tell me which way they went?" Naruto asked.

"Really?! They went that to north." The mother said.

"Thank you." Naruto said with a nod before take off.

(End of flashback)

"You mean, they were going to hurt the poor kids?!" Hinata asked of rage.

"Hey tha-"

Naruto suddenly stop when he sense something.

"What the..." Naruto asked.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"It's wield. I could have sworn I sense Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and Frieza's energy at the same time!" Naruto said.

"...I sense it too! Coming at Ginger Town at about ten miles form here!" Hinata said.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said.

With that, Naruto and Hinata took off to Ginger Town. about hlaf a mile later, Naruto and Hinata sense something coming to them. It's was Piccolo, who merged with Kami before heading out.

"Piccolo!" Naruto said as Piccolo join them.

"I take it you sense it too." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, that's right. We are heading there to check it out. Care to join us?" Naruto asked.

"...Just don't get in my way." Piccolo said, getting ahead of good androids.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Naruto said.

"Naruto, his energy level has somehow, increased." Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"I sense it too. No doubt about it. He must have merge with Kami." Naruto whispered.

"Kami?" Hinata asked.

"The Earth Guardian who also the keeper of the Dragon Balls. Which means with Kami gone, the Dragon Balls are gone too." Naruto whispered.

A while later, Naruto, Hinata and Piccolo...Kami...whatever, have arrive to Ginger Town which seems to be deserted.

"What happen?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

All over the place, there some clothes that seems people have be suck out of their clothes. Suddenly, Piccolo with his pointy ears, heard something coming to them. Piccolo turn and saw the creature near them.

"At last, we meet. Face to face." Piccolo said.

Naruto and Hinata turn where Piccolo is looking and Naruto was in shock at the sight in front of them.

(Wow! Piccolo and his 'helpers' are now standing in front of the creature. What is the creature and why is Naruto so shockby looking at it. Is the creature come from the old Time Machine and if so, why is it here? Stay tunes! And don't worry, Naruto and Hinata will have their rematch. Just you wait.) 


	11. Chapter 10: Naruto's evil twin brother!

Chapter 10: Naruto's evil twin brother!

(Last time)

All over the place, there some clothes that seems people have be suck out of their clothes. Suddenly, Piccolo with his pointy ears, heard something coming to them. Piccolo turn and saw the creature near them.

"At last, we meet. Face to face." Piccolo said.

Naruto and Hinata turn where Piccolo is looking and Naruto was in shock at the sight in front of them.

(Back to the story)

Piccolo, Naruto and Hinata stare at the creature who wipe out all people of the Ginger Town.

"At last, we meet. Face to face." Piccolo said.

Naruto eyes widen at... himself! standing in front of them is Naruto's body when he reborn only the difference is the eyes, Naruto's mirror has got red instead blue. Suddenly, Piccolo and Hinata (If she can) started to sweat of shock! Holding by creature's hand, is a chubby man who just woke up, looking at the creature in fear and then notice Piccolo and others nearby and reach for them.

"Hey! You got to help me! Please, help me?!" Man asked.

"What the... What are we sense in that thing?!" Hinata asked.

"It's power! I sense it somewhere before." Piccolo said.

'Impossible! How there's two of me?!' Naruto thought.

Just then, a shirt by the wind, blow by near Naruto who saw it and reazile something.

'Not me, but a compete version of Dr Gero's ultimate moster; Cell!' Naruto thought.

"Come on! What are you three waiting for?! Help me! Listen, I'm the richest man in town! I'll give you three whatever you want!" Man said.

With that, the rich man place his hand in his suit jacket, digging for some before pull of lots of money and reach it to them.

"Here! Take this and THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Rich man said.

They just ignore him while they stare at each other...Well just Piccolo and Creature are, as the creature didn't notices Naruto and Hinata. The creature seems to be smile through his beak like more.

"Well, never thought I'll be seeing you, Piccolo." Creature said.

Piccolo was so shock of what the creature said! The creature finally notices Naruto and Hinata.

"Who are these two? I don't sense energy signal from the girl so she must be an Android." The creature said.

Hinata's eyes went wide. How did that creature know about androids or sense energy signal?!

"I believe she's an older model. She's no threat to me nor is that boy who just a human who can use Ki." Creature said.

"Hey! Are you three listen?!" Rich man asked.

"Who ever you are, let him go right now!" Hinata said.

The creature stare at the girl for the moment before letting the man go, dropping him on the ground.

"Thank you, lady! Take my money! All of them!" Rich man said while he crawling.

The creature rise his tail with the stinger and stab it to the ground and- THE GROUND?!

The creature turn to see where the rich man should be but not any more. Creature turn to see Naruto with his prey over Naruto's shoulder.

'How did he... How dare he steal my meal!' Creature thought with mad.

Naruto settle the man down. Suddenly, Rich Man grab Naruto's hand shaking it faster than a blink of an eye.

"You're save my life! I'll give you and that lady anything you want!" Rich man said.

Rich man stop and let go of Naruto's hand, which it still moving up and down fast till Hinata grab Naruto's arm to stop it shaking.

"W-we'll talk about it later. For now, get yourself out of here." Naruto said.

Rich man nodded and makes a run for it.

"All well, I have you and your friends instead, Piccolo." Creature said.

With that, the creature power up, creating a big gust from him.

"What's going on?!" Piccolo asked in surprise.

"He's power level increase even higher!" Hinata said in surprise.

suddenly, the road they are on are breaking about because of the gust and force from the creature.

(Meanwhile)

In far, far away town, a pink van park in front of the clothes shop. Android 16 and 17 sit still, waiting for 18 to pick a new dress.

'Really. How long is it take for her to pick out a new dress?' 17 thought.

inside the shop, 18 is standing in front of the mirror. She's now wearing western cowgirl outfit. And from the look on her face... She's hate it!

"Are you sure this is the best outfit in your store?" 18 asked to the store owner who wearing cowboy clothes.

"Eeyup. You won't better than that little lady." Cowboy said.

18 stare at the owner.

"...So, how do you like it?" Cowboy asked.

"What do you think I like it? It's hideous, but I guess I can't expect from a backwater place like this. Well, I guess it'll just have to do." 18 said as she made her way to the door.

"HEY! you can't leave without paying!" Cowboy said.

"Watch me." 18 said, pass through the door.

Android 18 got in the van and Android 17 drive off.

(Meanwhile)

Gohan suddenly sense that made him surprise and confuse.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"I know it sound weird but I sense two Piccolos." Gohan said.

"Two Piccolos?!" Yamcha asked in shock.

Krillin, Yamcha and an old man who's bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He wearing his trademark sunglasses and wears beach clothes; named Master Roshi, forces their senses.

"Wow! He's right." Krillin said.

(Meanwhile)

"What's the matter? You and your friends seem afraid, Piccolo." Creature said.

"Far from it. How do you know that name?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, one might say that; we're brothers." Creature said.

'In your dreams, Cell. If you had a brother, you'll have a twin brother; me!' Naruto thought.

The creature then laugh in evil ways.

(Meanwhile)

Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi step outside of Roshi's house.

"Gohan, are you sensing what I sensing?!" Krillin asked in shock.

"It's Frieza and his father!" Gohan said.

(Meanwhile)

Trunks fly over sea, heading to Ginger Town. Suddenly, he sense something that got him confuse.

"What's going on? My father and Piccolo, they in Ginger Town with that new boy, Naruto and by guessing; Hinata. And If I didn't know better, I say Frieza is there too." Trunks said.

(Meanwhile)

Vegeta is floating somewhere, sensing something that got him shock.

"Frieza! He's here with his father. But that's madness!" Vegeta said.

(Meanwhile)

"I sense them too!" Yamcha said.

"But that's impossible! I thought Trunks destroy Frieza and his father." Roshi said.

"So did I."

"Me too. But it's feel like they both alive and well in Ginger Town." Gohan said.

Suddenly, they sense new thing that surprise them.

"Holy cow! Do you guys feel that?" Krillin asked.

"I-it's Goku!" Roshi said.

"Yeah! He's there too." Yamcha said.

Gohan fly up to the upstairs window and see his father sleeping (Like a baby I might add).

"But my dad is still here, sleeping!" Gohan said.

Everyone is surprise at this.

(Meanwhile)

"Now, if you think you finish showing off, I want answers! Who are you?" Piccolo asked.

The creature stare at his opponent.

"...Silly Piccolo, my secret will not be unlock that easy." The creature said.

'I ready know our secret, *Brother*' Naruto thought.

"No matter. I'll still destroy you. Whoever you are." Piccolo said.

"And that goes double for us!" Naruto said with his girlfriend nodded.

The creature laugh.

"You three are even more amusing than I thought." The Creature said.

Piccolo then smile.

"Well, we'll see if you still feel that way after I beaten you." Piccolo said.

"Well, such fighter spirit. I will enjoy absorbing you and those two, Piccolo." Creature said.

"You keep using that name. It seems you are mistaking me for something else. So, allow me to introduce myself!" Piccolo said.

With that, Piccolo suddenly power up, creating a force, pushing Creature, Naruto and Hinata who now stand their ground as they watch. Suddenly, a dome of light bright the light lower, Piccolo is now cover of a bit electric.

"The Piccolo you know is gone. I am the Namekian. And as for you. Well, you're history." Piccolo or should I say; the Namekian, said.

"Well, I'm impressed Namekian. Your power is outstanding. I sure you will be a really good meal." Creature said.

"Don't count on it." Un, well let's just call him Piccolo just to save confusing, said.

"That's weird." Hinata whispered.

"What's wrong?" Naruto whispered.

"Piccolo or is it Namekian's power isn't high as it suppose to." Hinata whispered.

"Wow. I guess he didn't want to waste his energy till he find androids." Naruto whispered.

"You know you made one terrible mistake. You should have never empty this city of it people." Piccolo said.

"And why is that?" Creature asked.

"Because as long as there are no innocent humans to get in the way, I'm free to fight you with the best of my ability." Piccolo said.

"Then, what's stopping you?" Creature asked.

"You know, that's a really good question." Piccolo said.

Piccolo then point his palm at the creature and power up his Energy Blast as the creature cross his arms in front of himself. Piccolo then fire the blast that's so powerful, it push the creature farther away and destroy the city.

"Wow! What power!" Hinata said.

"Let's not let Piccolo have all the found." Naruto said.

(Meanwhile)

The van suddenly stop. Android 17 and Android 18 climb out the van and head to the edge.

"What was that?" 18 asked.

"It feel like explosion and a big one too. I wonder what it was. It much too far away to tell what it came from." 17 said.

"It came from Ginger Town. Two great powers are fighting each other there."

18 and 17 turn to Android 16 who just got out of the van.

"You mean your senses can detect power levels? Why didn't you tell us that before?" 17 asked.

"Because you never ask." 16 said with a bit smile.

"Oh. Fair enough. I don't suppose you can tell me whoes' fighting, can you?" 17 asked.

"No I can not. I do not have data on either one. However, my senses detect that one of these fighters is just as strong as you." 16 said.

"What that?!" 17 asked in surprise.

"However, my senses de-"

"Quiet! I heard what you said. Your senses must be malfunction. No one is as strong as I am. I'mthe most powerful fighter of all." 17 said.

With that, 17 and 18 went back to the van while 16 look at the mountains.

(Meanwhile)

The creature push the rumbles off of him, sat up and saw Hinata coming at him. The creature got on his feet andtry to punch her but Hinata dodge, got behind him and punch the creature on the back of his head, making him trip. Creature got back up.

'The Andriod girl's hand feel soft. Too soft. It like she's fleshy human. How can it be? Unless...' Creature thought.

Before he could finish the thought, Piccolo appear in front of the creature and try to land a kick, but the Creature hope backwards few feet away before Naruto from behind, kick the creature, sending him spining fly to Piccolo. Suddenly, the creature stop in mid air and fly higher as Naruto and Hinata regroup with Piccolo.

'So, the girl is a cyborg Android just like the other two androids. Well, maybe I might be wrong about her.' Creature thought.

The creature then touch his index and middle fingers of free hand, to his forehead. his two fingers glow. Piccolo is shock at this.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Creature chated.

The creature's fingers are extended forward and unlease two beams from Naruto's fingers; One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. Piccolo after knock himself back. manage to deflect the attack.

"He's good." Piccolo said.

"Head up!" Hinata said.

Piccolo turn to his left and see the creature heading for him. Piccolo jump high with the creature follow him and throw lots of punches and Piccolo can only dodges. Naruto kick on top of the creature's head. Hinata charge at him. The creature try to slice her but once again, Hinata dodge and fly over him. The creature turn only to remember he forgot about Piccolo near him, who kick the creature to the ground hard. The three heroes land a few feet away.

"I must admit. You a lot stronger than I thought. But don't let that go to your head." Piccolo said.

"You have yet to see my full strength. I was not able to gather enough energy to reach my full power." Creature said.

"Y-your full power?!" Hinata asked in surprise.

'So, he didn't get the androids yet! His timeline must be different from mine.' Naruto thought.

"Y-you moster! That's why you absorbed those innocent people!" Piccolo said after realize what the creature meant.

"Yes. It is their living energy that give me my power." Creature said.

"Who are you?! What kind of twisted mind would think sent you here in the time machine?!" Piccolo asked.

'Good question.' Naruto thought.

The creature is so surprise at what Piccolo asked.

"Answer me!" Piccolo ordered.

The creature then smile.

"I sent by myself." Creature said.

"What?!" Piccolo asked,.

"The time capsule is far too small for me in his form. In order to fit inside, I was force to revert myself back to my larval form and inclose myself within an egg." Creature said.

Piccolo and his helpers stare at the bug monster.

"Well, you seem to know me, Piccolo. But there's so much for you to learn." Creature said.

With that, the creature cupping his hands at his side. That stand is what Piccolo see it before and was so shock. The creature started to chant, "Kame…hame…"

A brilliant light started to build up in his hands.

"No! It can't be! What's going on?!" Piccolo asked in shock.

he creature released it in one burst with a cry of, "HA!"

The large blue energy wave speed towards Piccolo, Naruto and Hinata and there was a large explosion. Piccolo, Naruto and Hinata manage to dodge, going separate ways.

Hinata stand on the ruin building, looking around.

"Where did he go?" Hinata asked.

Suddenly, something wrap around Hinata, trapping her arms to the sides and cover her mouth. It's the bug creature's tail who's standing behind her.

"Lady first." Creature said.

With that, the stinger is aim at Hinata's uncover neck.

(Oh no! Hinata is about to be absorb! Can Piccolo and Naruto recuse him in time? Who is this creature and how did he know the Goku's Kamehameha Wave! Stay tuned for the answers to these questions and more on the next chapter of Perfect Ninja!) 


	12. Chapter 11: His name is Cell

Chapter 11: His name is Cell

(Last time)

With that, the creature cupping his hands at his side. That stand is what Piccolo see it before and was so shock. The creature started to chant, "Kame…hame…"

A brilliant light started to build up in his hands.

"No! It can't be! What's going on?!" Piccolo asked in shock.

he creature released it in one burst with a cry of, "HA!"

The large blue energy wave speed towards Piccolo, Naruto and Hinata and there was a large explosion. Piccolo, Naruto and Hinata manage to dodge, going separate ways.

Hinata stand on the ruin building, looking around.

"Where did he go?" Hinata asked.

Suddenly, something wrap around Hinata, trapping her arms to the sides and cover her mouth. It's the bug creature's tail who's standing behind her.

"Lady first." Creature said.

With that, the stinger is aim at Hinata's uncover neck.

(Back to the story)

Hinata wiggle her bind that is the creature's tail with the stinger aiming at her neck.

"Wiggle all you want, you can not escape." Creature said.

Just then, lot of tanks with the leader riding on one of them, arrive near them. The leader hold his binoculars to see creature up close.

"That's him!" Leader said.

The leader then pick up his microphone.

"You up there! We have you surrounded! Do not made a resistance! Surrender immediately! Or we will have to use force!" Leader said to the creature.

The creature turn to the tanks, not looking happy.

"Fools! Can't you guys see I about to have my meal?!" Creature said.

With that, The creature point his palm at the tank with the leader, creating red orb and fire at the tank. The leader and the driver got out of their tank before the orb hit the tank and destroy it.

"Open fire!" Leader ordered.

With that, the Tanks and the missile launchers fire everything they have. The bullets and missiles hit the creature and create dusts and smokes around the creature.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Piccolo heard explosion near where they are and head to that sound.

(Meanwhile)

When the dust and smoke settle, the creature along with his meal are nowhere to be seen.

"Bingo." Leader said with the smile.

"Sir, up there!" One of soilders said, point at the sky.

The leader look up and saw the creature and his prisoner floating high unharm, laughing at the soilders. The leader did not like that.

"Hit him with everything you got men!" Leader ordered.

The missile launchers turn to aim at their target and fire every missiles they have. The creature point his palm towards the ground, sending forces hard. The missiles, can't handle that much force, lose their fire and sending themselves back down, towards the tanks. the soilders retreat before the missiles hit hard.

"That'll take care of those miserable cockroaches. Now we were we, girl?" Creature asked.

But before he did anything to Hinata, the creature saw Piccolo throwing a big rumble at him. The creature move himself and Hinata few feet apart, let the rumble pass them.

"Ha! You missed." Creature said.

"Oh, did I?" Piccolo asked with the smile.

"Ah?" Creature asked in confuse.

"Destructo Disk!" Naruto from the rumble Piccolo throw, chanted before he throw the disk like energy at Creature.

The Disk slice through the creature's tail, making the creature scream in pain as Hinata lift the tail off of her.

"I believe this belong to you." Hinata said, swing the tail on the creature, sending him flying high.

"Now's my chance!" Piccolo said before he charge.

Suddenly, the creature grow a new tail.

"What?!" Piccolo asked in shock.

Before Piccolo could act, the creature whip his at at Piccolo who move his arm for blocking and the stinger stab on Piccolo's arm, draining the life from it and rendering the limb useless and withered.

"Piccolo!" Naruto said as he and Hinata are about to recuse Piccolo.

The creature notices them coming, place Piccolo in a full body lock. He'd then remove the tail and place the stinger at Piccolo's neck, causing Naruto and Hinata to stop. The creature with Piccolo in his lock, land to the ground, follow by Naruto and Hinata.

"You may have save your Android Girlfriend. You're smart, I'll give you that. But with only one arm, Piccolo won't escape me. And you two will stand back if you don't want me to kill him faster. Face it, you three are out match and out number." Creature said.

"...Yeah, you're right." Naruto said.

"Hum?" Creature asked.

"It's very clear we are no match for you and Piccolo can't save himself without his arm. We have no choice but to surrender." Hinata said, knowing what Naruto plan is.

And so does Piccolo as he play along, faking try to get free. The creature not notices, smile and laugh in the evil ways.

"So, you two brats have come to realize that it's over. But Don't feel bad, boy. You and Piccolo will apart of something far greater than you can ever realize." Creature said.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"You and the boy will be absorb into super being." Creature answered.

The creature than turn to Hinata.

"Don't feel left out. I'm going to absorb you in the different way." Creature said.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to swallow your whole body like a snake." Creature said with a creepy smile.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"Since you asked, you will go first then after that, I absorb your lovable boyfriend. And don't try to save her boy, if you don't want me to end Piccolo's life while I absorb the Android." Creature said, pushing the sharp stinger close to Piccolo's neck.

"If you're going to kill me, could I at least know who and what you are?" Piccolo asked.

"And why you have Goku's energy in you. And Frieza's and Vegeta's" Naruto asked, even if he knew, he just playing along to fool Piccolo and his evil twin brother.

The creature stare at his prisoner and the brats as he call them, for the moment before he smile.

"Very well. Since you three are dyeing to know, I suppose there's no harm telling you." Creature said.

Naruto narrow his eyes.

"My name is Cell. I'm a Android." Cell said.

""Y-you're a Android?" Hinata asked.

"I'm a single ultimate being of my creator; Dr Gero." Cell said.

"As I shouldn't know." Piccolo said.

"You see, Dr Gero planed to create a superior being by collect cells from the greatest fighters of the world and combine them together into one powerful being." Cell started

(Flashback)

Somewhere in the cave is a giant metal computer of some sort that had blinking lights flashing across its screen with a tube shape tank nearby with a tiny little bug like thing inside. Human Dr Gero stare at the creature he's working on before heading off.

Cell: Unfortunately for the good doctor however, he soon realize that his project was taking too much time to compete during his life time.

Dr Gero turn off the lights and leaving.

Cell: But only after he program his computer to finish the huge task which he had began.

The computer screen suddenly turn on by himself and automatically went on working on the creature inside the tank.

Cell: The computer work tirelessly to compete the fusion of cells that been gather from the mighty warriors that walk among the earth. Warriors such as...

Nappa send his attack...

Cell: Saiyan Nappa

On Gohan who just stand here, meeting his doom.

Cell: The young but powerful Gohan

Piccolo suddenly stand in front of Gohan and took the hit for him.

Cell: And of course yours, Piccolo.

Vegeta as the Great Ape land his foot on Goku.

Cell: Goku

Vegeta now as human, just cut off Gohan's tail and Gohan transform while fall on Vegeta, knocking them both out cold.

Cell: Saiyan Prince Vegeta's as well. The cells from these warriors were form into one.

(End of flashback)

Cell smile at their faces; surprise and shock.

"Now I understand. You have Goku and others' energy signal inside you by having their cells." Naruto said, pretending to not knowing.

"And you learn the Kamehameha wave when you have Goku's cells." Piccolo said after putting to and to together.

"That's correct." Cell said.

(Flashback)

Future Trunks is about to slice cyborg Frieza.

Cell: Goku's cells were not last gather however, in the most fortune time, Fireza and his father pray a good visit to Earth. And though he seem most machine at the time, it was still possible gather his few remaining cells before he was destroyed by Trunks.

Trunks then destroy King Cold.

Cell: Trunks' cells would have collect but Dr Gero's computer believe there's already enough Saiyan powers to my make-up.

(End of flashback)

"So tell me this, how did Dr Gero get the cells? I don't recall seeing him or anyone suspicious around here." Piccolo said.

"There's a simple way. By now, you guys must have learn Dr Gero's tracking device." Cell said.

Naruto, Hinata and Piccolo's eyes went a bit wide.

"The tracking device is very small, insect-like. No different than a common housefly. There. Do you two brats see it. It's watching us at the very moment, waiting for opportunity to gather more cells." Cell said, pointing at the very small bug like bot flying nearby.

Naruto and Hinata saw the bot and together, sending their energy wave at the bot, destroy it. Cell laugh at the show.

"Well teamwork, you two. But I'm afraid you are wasting your time. The computer already has it needs for my competes back in the lab." Cell said.

"You're wrong! Naruto destroy that lab and everything inside!" Hinata said.

"Luckily, the computer is hid in the room beneath the laboratroy." Cell said.

"I see." Naruto said.

"It's not too late, you know! One of the others will somehopw find the computer and distroy it." Piccolo said.

"Don't be so sure. The computer will work undisturb for the next 24 years. At which time, I shall be compete. Now then, it's time to put a end of this chit chat. You first, Android." Cell said, aiming his stinger at Hinata while his claws glow long near Piccolo's neck.

The stinger is about to...

"Just one more question! Why you here? Why did you come to this time?" Naruto asked, trying to save Hinata and Piccolo as hard as he try.

"My, you humans are full of questions. Well, I suppose I can answer to this last one. It's quite simple really. You see, I can not reach to my full power by absorbing humans along. According to the computer, I'm looking for two special energys." Cell said.

Naruto narrow his eyes, knowing what Cell's looking for.

"More to the point, I'm searching for Android 17 and 18." Cell said.

"What?!" Naruto, Hinata and Piccolo asked.

"You see, the powers of Goku, Vegeta, Frieza and all the others are already part of my being. But these were pale compare to the powers of the androids. It is these powers I must collect for myself! Unfortunately, in the time where I came from, Android 17 and 18 no longer existed. They were somehow be destroyed by Trunks and with them, my hope to my perfect form!" Cell said.

'So, Trunks from Cell's time is alive and somehow able to destroy the androids.' Naruto thought.

(Flashback)

Trunks is about to climb on his time machine...

Cell: Luckily however, I discover that Trunks have the time capsule which I decide to borrow it for myself.

Trunks sense something behind him. Turn and saw a bug like monster step out of the shadow. Trunks took out his sword and charge in but Cell was too fast, grab Trunks' neck with his tail and crush Trunk's neck, killing him.

Cell: I got rid of Trunks so easy, but using the time machine is proving to be more challenging.

Cell then glow and start to shrink.

Cell: Like I said before; in order in fit inside the time capsule, I was force to revert myself back to my larval form.

Small enough, Cell climb in and press the button. The hatch close and the time machine disappear.

Cell: With that done, I activate the time machine and it's now send to the time and place. The time which I hope to find the Android 17 and 18 alive and well. In which I be able to reach my true power.

The time machine appear somewhere in the mountains in about 4 years from where it came from. Larval shoot a beam at the hatch, making a big hole and climb out.

Cell Understandable, I can not begin my search while I'm still in my larval form. I have to wait to I regain my fighting shape. So, I burrow deep underground where for the last four years, I've be laying and waiting. Gather my strength. Growing to the superior being you see before you today!

(End of flashback)

"But why did you choose this time of all?" Piccolo asked.

"I didn't. The machine was set up by Trunks. I simply push the button and the machine went where it program to go." Cell said.

'Now, it starting to make sense! Trunks set the time machine in order to tell us he had destroyed the androids in the future but instead, this creep stole the machine.' Piccolo thought.

"Oh! And the computer told me one other thing." Cell said.

Naruto and Hinata look at the evil creature.

"Once I have absorb those androids, I'll be the most powerful being who's ever live!" Cell said.

"What for?! You're already the strongest in your time!" Naruto said.

"That is true but I design was to absorb Android 17 and 18. Without them, I can never be compete. I have to seek them out! It's what I created to do!" Cell said.

Cell then smile.

"Of course it could also be the blood of Vegeta and Frieza causing through my vein to seek out more power." Cell said.

"But, how are you going to absorb those androids? There just machine." Hinata said.

"Foolish girl. Like you, Android 17 and 18 are cyborg; half human and half machine." Cell said.

"Then how you going to absorb those half humans androids? You can competely drain them dry." Hinata said.

"That's also true. Which is why I can do this." Cell said with the smile.

With that, the tip of Cell's tail suddenly opened like a blooming flower, becoming a wide funnel with a dark, forbidding hole in its center. It's hover over Hinata.

"Clever trick." Hinata said.

"And I decide to practise on you." Cell said with an evil smile.

"Wait! You were going to stab her not long ago!" Naruto said.

"I wasn't really. Even I know I can't competely absorb her. I was planing to drain what's left of her human living energy and destroy the rest but I change my mind." Cell said.

"Oh joy." Hinata muttered

"Now, There'll be no more questions." Cell said.

"Yes, I'm agree." Piccolo said with a smile.

Cell look at his prisoner in confuse.

"You said more than enough." Piccolo said.

Piccolo suddenly power up as aura wave around him, pushing Cell off and few feet away.

"Piccolo's energy is now up to full power!" Hinata said.

"Alright!" Naruto said.

Cell got back upand turn to Piccolo as Naruto and Hinata join with Piccolo. Piccolo suddenly rip his withered off and then grow a new arm. Cell widen his eyes in shock!

"I just need a little time, that's all." Piccolo said, trying out his new arm.

"And some answers which you kindly give them to us." Hinata said as her boyfriend stick out his tongue at 'his evil brother' (I don't think I get tired of this Twin brothers thing. Do you?)

"You three trick me! I should have known you were up to something!" Cell said.

"We won't allow you to be compete." Naruto said with the smile.

"You going down, Cell. We're planning to put the end of your evil ways, once and for all." Piccolo said.

Cell after snap out of his shock, close his stinger and went on his fighting stance.

(With got two arms again, Piccolo is up for he second round with Naruto and Hinata by his sides. Will they destroy Cell before he finds the Androids? Speaking of the Androids, Will They get to Goku before they come to Cell? Stay tuned for the answers to these questions and more on the next chapter of Perfect Ninja!) 


	13. Chapter 12: Evil on the loose!

Chapter 12: Evil on the loose!

Piccolo and others are prepare to fight Dr Gero's ultimate creation; Cell.

"Very clever, Piccolo. Detracted me to grow new arm. I must have gain cleverness from you." Cell said.

"Don't bother. The idea is Kami's" Piccolo said.

"Kami?! So, that's how you got new powers!" Cell said, manage to put 2-2 together.

"Very good. Guess you not as dumb as I thought." Piccolo said.

'But Kami is the Guardian. Which means there are no Dragon Balls to revive everyone I absorbed. How wonderful, for me.' Cell said.

"Ok, Kamiccolo. We need to stop Cell from absorbing Android 17 and 18." Naruto said (Oh come on. Even you know Naruto's nicknames. And even I couldn't resist that funny nickname).

"One, I'm aware of that. And two, don't call me that." Piccolo said.

Cell finds that nickname funny as he laugh.

"You know, you're funny boy." Cell said.

"You won't be laughing when Goku get better and kick your bug butt!" Naruto said.

"NARUTO!" Piccolo and Hinata said.

"...Opps..." Naruto said.

'So, Goku is still alive. I'll deal with him later after I handle these three.' Cell thought.

"I not sure how Goku is alive. But if you excuse me, I got a date with the other androids and it would be rude of me to keep them waiting. BUT HERE YOUR PARTING GIFT!" Cell said as he jump in front of the sun.

Cell then placing his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes.

"Oh no!" Naruto said.

"Solar Flare!" Cell chanted.

With that, Cell provokes a white light to fire out and blind the heroes long enough to make his escape.

"I can't see!" Piccolo said.

"Cell's gone!" Naruto said.

After their sight are normal, they look around.

"That was Tien's move!" Piccolo said.

"According to the files Dr Gero add in me, that's the move you could use to get away. The only I know that can use it is Tien and Krillin." Hinata said/lied.

"That Corward!" Naruto said before fly high to the sky.

Piccolo and Hinata follow and together, all three of them look around, but no sign of Cell anyway near by.

"Cell seems to hide his energy signal. I can't sense or track him." Hinata said.

(Meanwhile)

Cell is running at high speed.

"These fools were no match for my cleverness and as long I hide my energy, they won't be able to find before it too late!" Cell said.

After long run, Cell stop at the road.

"These new people, Naruto is it, and his Android friend; whoever she is, are strange. I can't believe they help that Namekian exhausted some of my energy. Pity." Cell said.

Cell then moving over the road to the next sign.

"If I don't absorb the androids soon, these two along with the Z Warriors would cause some trouble." Cell said.

Cell then look at the sign.

"Nicky Town is it? Sound like a good place to feed." Cell said.

Just then, the bus is arrive behind Cell. The driver saw Cell and hit the break hard. The bus has BATTLE BALL on it. Which means that the driver mas be the manager. Anyway...

"Hey! Get off the road!" Manager said.

'I just hope the Androids can survive long enough for me to reach them.' Cell thought.

"Last chance, you moron! Move!" Manager said.

'After all, if Piccolo and those two friends of his can slow me down, who knows what they can do to the lower model droids.' Cell thought.

Manager honking the horn.

'I guess I should just spend less time playing with my food.' Cell thought.

Had enough, the team got off the bus and made their way to Cell.

"What's up, freakshow? Why ya holdin' us up from our game, bucko?!" Team captain said.

"Maybe he's a mascot that lost his team." Player 6 said before he laugh along with the team.

"Yeah. Go Team Grasshoppers." Player 3 mocked.

"Weirdo, get off the road or we move you." Captain said.

"...Well, let the fun begin, then!" Cell said.

With that, Cell speed pass player 8 and 5, knocking them out. Then Cell began to charge.

"Blocking formation!" Captain ordered.

With that, the team minus two members, now form a human wall. Cell charge hard. Surprising, the team can hold Cell pretty well.

"What the...?" Player 2 asked when he saw something.

Cell turn and saw something golden, flying to Ginger Town. Cell feel the energy from it and knows who energy is.

'Vegeta?! I thought the androids took care of him! Perhaps they're more dangerous than I thought.' Cell thought.

Cell then stab his stinger on the back of the team captain and starting to draining.

'Better hurry this along.' Cell thought.

(Meanwhile)

Super Saiyan Vegeta is heading to Ginger Town, following two energy signals.

"That's strange. One of the two energys I following seems to disappeared. But I can still sense other one. I must find out who it is!" Vegeta said.

(Meanwhile)

Trunks and Krillin arrive a while ago only to see Piccolo pretty mad.

"How can I let Cell escape?!" Piccolo asked is he power up by his anger.

"He's sure is mad." Krillin said.

"I'll find you Cell! Do you hear me?! I'LL FIND YOU!" Piccolo yelled.

Vegeta arrive at the time Piccolo power up.

"What the... What power?" Vegeta asked.

Piccolo calm down and sense Vegeta coming by. Vegeta after he power down, land in front of the others.

"What happen?!" Vegeta asked.

"We'll explain what happen but we need to wait for Tien. He'll be arriving shorty." Hinata said.

"Fine. But Piccolo must tell me how you got that much power!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo just stand there, not bothering to answer Saiyan Prince.

"Well, Answer me!" Vegeta said.

"If you must know, Piccolo merged with Kami and become Super Namekian." Naruto said.

"S-super Namekian?!" Vegeta asked in shock.

Naruto then sense Tien arriving.

"Kamiccolo, Tien's here." Naruto said.

"Stop calling me that! Just call me Piccolo! Now listen up." Piccolo said.

(Meanwhile)

Cell speed through the road, heading to Nicky Town with new powers he got from the Battle Ball Team and their manager.

"Just a few picking in Nicky Town and then it's off to find the Androids." Cell said.

(Meanwhile)

Speaking of the devil- I mean robots, Android's stolen van drive over the bridge. 16 look through the window of 18's side, and stare at the beautiful veiw.

"17, you know I hate this outfit. I look like a Cowgirl(Which she is LOL). Could it be possible to head to the best town to find best clothes?" 18 asked.

"I suppose." 17 said.

(Meanwhile)

Piccolo finished explain what's going.

"What?! You saying this Cell has Kakarot's cells and mine?!" Vegeta asked.

"We got too choices. One; Find the Androids and somehow destroy them or two; Go after Cell before he finds the androids. If he absorbs them, he'll be unstoppable." Piccolo said.

Everyone minus Naruto and Hinata, are so shock of what they've heard!

'How can this be happening? Every time I get stronger, someone come out of nowhere with even more power!' Vegeta thought.

"Our best bet is too go after Cell. He should be easy to find." Piccolo said.

"Kamiccolo is right. We can't tack down the Androids because there don't have energy sagnal but Cell is a different story." Naruto said.

"Would you stop calling me that! My name is Piccolo, JUST Piccolo." Piccolo said.

"So what?! I say let this so call Cell absorb the androids! That's save me the trouble!" Vegeta said.

"Don't underestimate Cell. Once he absorbs the androids, he'll be the most powerful creature of all world." Hinata said.

"I won't listen to a piece of junk like you, Android! I have become the Super Saiyan, but I won't stop there! I'll go beyond the Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

With that, Vegeta fly off in high speed.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves." Piccolo said.

"Mine as well." Naruto said.

"Go beyond the Super Saiyan? is that possible?" Hinata asked.

"Hey, Trunks, explain this to me again. Tell me what will happen if we went back in time and destroy the androids before they woke up?" Krillin asked.

"Well, it might help the future of that world but it wouldn't change anything that's already happen here." Trunks said.

'So even if I did destroy the androids around here, it won't change the future I came from.' Naruto thought.

"So, if that how time travel stuffs works, then it wouldn't do us any good if we destroy the unfinish Cell back in Dr Gero's lab, right? It would not effect Cell from the future. Right, not the Cell from my world. But at the very least we should destroy this world Cell so he won't be able to be born in this world future." Trunks said.

"Alright. You two go to Dr Gero's lab if you think it would help. I'll stay here and track down Cell." Piccolo said.

"Right. I'll give you a hand." Tien said.

"Hinata and I will tag along." Naruto said.

"You know for some reason you can't find Cell, you should head to Master Roshi's house. I mean if nothing else, you might be able to find him on the TV news." Krillin said.

"Yeah. Good idea." Tien said.

"That's it." Krillin said.

With that, Krillin and Trunks glow with aura wave and took off.

"Hinata, if you can't track Cell, then could you find next town?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not a map but I will try." Hinata said.

Hinata close her eyes for the while.

"...Got it! There a town call Nicky Town about 80 milies away." Hinata said.

"Then that's got to be where Cell is going." Naruto said.

"Alright, let's go." Piccolo said.

With that, they glow with aura wave and took off to Nicky Town.

(Meanwhile)

But it's too late. Cell is already near Nicky Town, licking his lips if he had one.

"Look at these tasty people. It's a shame they won't be here much longer. Wait for me Android 17 and 18, I'll be ready for you soon enough!" Cell said before he began to hurt.

(Cell, the monster is now loose in the world and began to feed on the people. Can the new heroes and their friends stop him for reaching his perfect form? Will Goku get better and fight Cell and the Androids? Stay tuned for the answers to these questions and more on the next chapter of Perfect Ninja!) 


	14. Chapter 13: Androids VS Androids Part 1

Chapter 13: Androids VS Androids Part 1

It's been three days since Kamic- I mean Piccolo and his helpers meet Cell. They track him down but Cell is too fast and already draining people from City to city and town to town. Each time Z Fighters arrive, the only things they find are clothes left behind after Cell stuck them dry. No matter how they tried, Cell will sense them and took off, hiding.

So we are now start At Roshi's house.

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Naruto and Hinata are watching the news saying about the monster attack. Chi-Chi then head to Naruto and Hinata.

"You two must be the heroes who save my Goku. I'm Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto and this is my girlfriend, Hinata." Naruto said.

Roshi stares at Hinata or should I say, Hinata's 'BREASTS'. Hinata notices it and with faster than a bullet, punch Roshi hard to the wall.

"What...a punch." Roshi said.

"What was Roshi doing to get a punch?" Naruto asked.

"I bet Roshi is staring at Hinata's chest. He always do that to any pretty girls." Chi-Chi said in anger.

"OH! So, he's like Pervy Sage." Naruto said, with Roshi remind Naruto of his pervert teacher.

"Pervy Sage?" Gohan asked.

"...My grandfather before he died." Naruto said.

"Oh. He stares at ladies' chest too?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Nope. He peek on girls in the Hot Springs and write books for Perverts." Naruto said.

"That's even worst!" Chi-Chi said.

"Can we not worry about about old men peeking on girls! We need to stop Cell!" Piccolo said.

"...I got it!" Yamcha said.

(A while later)

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Naruto and Hinata are in Yamcha's plane.

"If we just fly with the plane, Cell won't be able to sense us and then we can take him by surprise." Yamcha said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Krillin said.

"Together, we'll take him down hard." Tien said.

"Cell is a lot smarter than you are. There's a good chance he might be expect us to try something like this. Don't underestimate him." Piccolo said.

"Kamiccolo is right." Naruto said.

"DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO CALL ME THAT?!" Piccolo asked in anger.

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Gohan couldn't help laughing at that nickname.

"Well, We sure need Goku." Krillin said.

As if someone heard that, Goku suddenly appear out of nowhere, surprising everyone but Krillin.

"That'll be really nice." Krillin said.

"W-what was that trick?" Naruto asked.

"Sure would be great if he show up." Krillin said, still not knowing Goku is behind him.

"It's daddy!" Gohan said in cheerful.

That what finally got Krillin to turn around and saw Goku in the fresh.

"Hi there." Goku said.

Krillin turn away.

"Eeyup. Just like that, he could appear anyw-"

Krillin sudden stop and turn to look at Goku again.

"Hey there, Krillin." Goku said.

"Goku!" Krillin said.

Krillin charge at Goku and together, both he and Goku bust through the back of the plane, making a really big hole.

"Goku, you came back!" Krillin said.

Just then, Krillin and Goku notices something.

"Uh oh. There's go our ride." Krillin said, watching the plane leaving them.

"Hey, Yamcha, swing around and grab those two." Naruto said.

After Goku and Krillin been pick up, Gouk went to Naruto and Hinata.

"You two must be Naruko and Hanto." Goku said.

Naruto and Hinata drop down while everyone even Piccolo 'having some payback', laugh about it.

"Wrong name for wrong person. I'm Hi-na-ta; Hinata. And this is Nar-u-to; Naruto." Hinata said.

"Oh! Sorry. Anyway, thanks for saving my life against Android 19." Goku said.

"No pro." Naruto said.

Goku then head to...

"Kamiccolo!" Goku said, causing Piccolo to fall forward.

"Listen. Just call me Piccolo. It's bad enough that pesky boy; Naruto keeps calling me that." Piccolo said.

"Oh! Ok then." Goku said.

"Well, what is it?" Piccolo asked, knowing Goku want to say something.

Goku went down to business.

"Piccolo, There's noway we can defeat the power of Cell in the fight right now. That's why I deicde to start training again. And I know the place where I get a year of training in the day." Goku said.

"Where is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's at Kami's place." Goku said.

"So it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? I see. No one is able to stay there for the year. No one. It might be way more than you can handle Goku." Piccolo said.

"Yeah. That's why I'm taking Trunks, Vegeta, Naruto and Hinata with me. Surely one of the us will be able to do it." Goku said.

"Us?!" Naruto and Hinata asked.

"Then go! Quickly. Cell is gets stronger everyday. And time is in short supply. If we let him absorb Android 17, we're finish for sure!" Piccolo said.

"True. Come on, Gohan, Naruto and Hinata." Goku said, hold out his hand.

"Gohan, take my hand." Goku said.

Gohan nodded and take Goku's hand. Goku place his index and middle fingers on his forehead and a while later, Goku and his company suddenly, disappear.

"WOW! I got to learn that!" Naruto said.

(Meanwhile)

Inside Goku's house, dresses are all over the floor as someone or something taking them one by one from the wardrobe. It's Android 18 in her new clothes; a black vest, a white undershirt, blue jeans with a golden chain, black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and black flats with orange socks, trying out Chi-Chi clothes while looking for Goku.

"Just look at this place. What a dump. I can't believe Goku actually lives here." 18 said.

Android 18 step out of Goku house to meet 16 and 17waiting outside.

"He's gone." 17 said.

"Great." 18 said.

"16, can you track Goku?" 17 asked.

"I can try. Goku seems to moving so much, I can not locate him." 16 said.

"Ok, tell us where he was last location." 17 said.

"Alright, Goku was last seen on the small island to the south." 16 said.

"Then that's where we are going." 17 said.

16 and 18 nodded and set off.

(Meanwhile)

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks arrive at Kami's place and Goku tell Mr Popo the black genie, wearing turban-wearing and former servant of Kami.

"Please, follow me." Mr Popo said, leading Goku and company, "You'll find everything you need here. There's food, a bed and bath."

"What do you think this is, a holiday? This is work!" Vegeta said.

"Ignore him Mr Popo. He's a little up tight today. He's just eager to compete his training." Goku said.

"Yes, so I can take care of you, Kakarot." Vegeta muttered then smile.

Mr Popo then stop near the single door.

"Here it is. Which group go in first?" Mr Popo asked.

"Trunks, Vegeta, go on in." Goku said.

"Good." Mr Popo said before he reach for the door handle. "Once you cross the door, you are to spending a year in a room, but when you leave only a day pass in this world." Mr Popo open the door, showing nearly white room. "Good Luck."

Trunks heading to the room, follow by Vegeta.

"Thank you Goku." Trunks said.

"Good luck, Trunks. Take care of Vegeta, ok?" Goku asked.

Vegeta glare at Goku then completely enter the room before Mr Popo close the door, cutting Vegeta and Trunks off from outside.

(Meanwhile)

The Z Fighters have return to Roshi's house and spend the night there. The following morning while everyone is asleep, Naruto, Hinata and Piccolo are watching TV, listening the News which is about Cell.

"Curse you, Cell." Piccolo said.

Hinata decide to stand near the window when she saw what made her shivering in fear.

"N-Naruto, Piccolo, you might want to come and look outside." Hinata said.

In confuse, Naruto and Piccolo join Hinata and saw what she's meant. Standing outside is the evil Androids.

"Hi. Can Goku come out and play?" 17 asked.

'Oh great. just what we need, Android pizza delivery group.' Naruto thought.

"Piccolo, wait inside, Hinata and I will handle this." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto and Hinata went outside.

'And so you can lead them to Goku?! I don't think so!' Piccolo thought, still not trusting Naruto and Hinata, before went to wake up the others.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata glare at their opponents.

"Goku's not here but maybe we can take his place." Naruto said.

"No thanks. But if you two tell us where he is, you might live longer." 17 said.

Just then, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha join in, follow by Piccolo.

"Goku's not here. So, why don't you get lose?!" Piccolo asked.

"Now, now. It's not very nice to talk to your guests like that." 17 said, amusement.

"Uh oh! They look like trouble with a big 'T'." Roshi said from the bedroom window with Chi-Chi.

"You know, you're right." Naruto said.

"I am/He is?!" everyone but 16 asked in surprise and confuse.

"We should really treat you guys as our guests." Naruto said.

"Yes, he's right. We should." Hinata said, seeing what her boyfriend up to.

With that, Naruto and Hinata head to the window where two pies are sitting and pick them up.

"Have some pies." Naruto said with his usually evil smile(If you watch Naruto, you should know what Naruto always do in his free time).

"We don't have time for this nonsense. We need to find Go-"

17 suddenly cut off by the pie land on his face. 18 laugh so much at her brother new looks before a pie land on her face as well. 16 couldn't help but laugh, follow by everyone even Piccolo laugh. Slowly, 17 and 18 remove the pie tins before in rage, crush them.

"You're just asking for this." 17 said.

"Oh boy." Krillin asked, in fear.

Piccolo was about to say thing...

"Have it your way. There's an empty island about 5 miles from here. You two and us two." Hinata said.

"Fine. You going to pay for the pie trick. You just ruined my hair. No one ruining my hair AND LIVES!" 18 said.

"You four, stay here. This is our fight." Naruto said before he and Hinata fly off...

Follow by the androids.

"Why the others have to stay behind?" Hinata asked in quite voice so the androids couldn't hear them.

"Because out of four, Kamiccolo is the strongest. Maybe stronger as Android 17 and that's means if Cell sense him with no one, he'll figure that Kamiccolo is fighting 17 and be on his way to absorb him and if Cell sense me, I don't believe Cell will think I fighting the androids well as to him, I'm a human with Ki." Naruto whispered.

Back with Piccolo...

"You three stay here. I'm going after them as I don't trust them." Piccolo said before he with lowest energy level he can, fly after Good and Bad Androids.

A while later, Naruto, Hinata and the Androids land on the island. 16 move away before he notices Piccolo catching up and land on tall cliff, watching the battle as well as prepare to make his own without Naruto and Hinata see him.

"Last chance. Tell us where Goku is." 17 said.

Naruto and Hinata went to their fighting stance, saying... "Go find him yourself, you pair of lazy bots!"

"Very well, let's see what you two have got." 17 said, pull up his sleeves before he and his sister went to their own fighting stance.

Naruto then glare 16 watching the birds.

'Battle with the Androids won't be easy as we can not watch 16. I got to make sure he doesn't attack whlie our back is turn.' Naruto thought.

"Keep the big one out of this." Naruto said.

"Relax. 16 only wants to fight Goku. No one else." 18 said.

'Good. If 16 won't interfere then we might have a chance. If we could beat one or better yet, two of them, then Cell will have nothing to absorb and won't become complete.' Hinata thought.

"They will have a chance against you two." 16 said.

"What make you say that?" 18 said.

"According to my calculations, they're just as strong as you two." 16 said.

"What?! How is that possible?" 17 asked.

"I can answer that in one big work, training." Naruto said.

With that, the battle is about to start. The wind blow gently with 17, 18 and Hinata's long hair waving.

*DING-DING*

Everyone suddenly turn and saw Earth Beast with the boxing bell.

Earth Beast: ummm, Sorry! I thought I could make this amusing. As you were! (moving after from the screen!)

"That was odd..." 18 just said with everyone nodded.

Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata charge at high speed and start punching on the evil Androids' face as the androids move back. one last punch however, was grab and evil androids kick them, flipping to the cliff wall. Naruto and Hinata charge again and together with the evil androids, fighting in high speed so fast that normal eyes couldn't see them! They floating high as they punching, kicking, dodging and blocking. 17 try to land a punch be Naruto disappear.

"Where did he go?" 17 asked while look around.

Suddenly, Naruto is coming in fast! Naruto knock 17 to the ground but 17 manage to flip land as Naruto land 100 yards away from 17.

Hinata and 18 coming down as Hinata punches and kicks while 18 dodges and blocks. When they near the ground, Hinata and 18 split apart and land near their partner. The fighters stare at each other.

'What power! Could those two really had a chance against them?' Piccolo thought.

Naruto then begin to power up his energy with glowing aura wave around him before charging as 17 charge as well, both land their forehead on each other and both went on death lock.

Hinata jump high and about to land a sky kick but 18 manage to jump away but in react, Hinata disappear and reappear behind 18, grab her leg and spin her around few times before letting her go, causing Android 18 to her brother. Two Androids land few yards away as Hinata join Naruto.

"T-they beating us!" 18 said in shock.

"H-how could those two who couldn't beat us last time, beating us now?!" 17 asked in shock as well.

Slowly, the evil androids getting back up but Naruto point his palm at them. Naruto power up his Energy attack then fire at the Androids, causing a huge explosion over the island. Android 17 and 18 manage to dodge that powerful attack and float near smoke. When the smoke settle, in front of Naruto and Hinata, is a big trench.

"Those are a lot more powerful than last time." 17 said with his sister nodded in agreement.

"What's a matter? Need to recharge your batteries?" Naruto said with his girlfriend laugh at Naruto's joke.

"No. We are not giving up that easy!" 18 said.

'Good! Because we just getting started.' Good Androids thought.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Brief just rock his grandson to sleep while Bulma is working on the data about Android 17 and add them to the remote controller.

"I think he's asleep." Dr Brief whispered.

"Great. Thanks for looking after Trunks while I work on this, dad." Bulma said(With a messy hair.)

"So, any luck of the plan to Android 17?" Dr Brief asked.

"Yeah, but man, it's a lot of work. There like thousands of them to look at." Bulma said.

"Don't give up!" Dr Brief said.

"I'm come to way to give up now! If I can add all the data of Android 17, to this controller I made, I can shut down him." Bulma said.

Suddenly, the computer went haywire!

"What the... Why did Dr Gero have to make these androids so hard to figure out?! Bulma asked in rage.

Bulma sudden yell woke Trunks up and now Trunks crying. Dr Brief put Trunks and try to calm him down.

"I wish, I could cry!" Bulma said in saddness.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Hinata stare at Android 17 and Android 18. Suddenly in high speed, the Good Androids and the Bad Androids charge at each other and 17 and 18 throw punches and kicks while Naruto and Hinata blocking those attack. Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata disappear but so did the androids before Naruto and Hinata land a blow. Android 17 and 18 float a head. Naruto and Hinata launch their energy attacks but 17 and 18 dodge them so easy.

"Skillful dodge. I'll give you that." Naruto said.

"You not so bad, yourself. I never had this much fun before." 17 said with a smile.

"Well, fun or no fun, we really need to find Goku." 18 said.

"Then, Let's get on with the match!" Hinata said.

With that, Naruto and Hinata charge to the evil androids.

"Charging again. Don't you two get tried of doing that?" 18 asked.

Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata flys around Android17 and 18 so fast.

'What are those two doing?' Piccolo asked.

"What are they doing?! Running around hopeing to make us dizzly?" 17 asked.

Then Hinata suddenly stop few feet away fromthe androids.

"Finish running?" 17 asked, prepare to battle.

"Um, 17?" 18 asked as she point behind her and her brother.

17 turn and saw Naruto behind them. 17 look to his right, left, high and low, group of Narutos surrounded the androids!

"That what he's up too!" 18 said.

"It was a trick all a long!" 17 said.

"Ha! You never expect a cloning trick, did you?" (Real) Naruto 1 asked.

With that, Naruto 1 cupping his hands at his side, Naruto 2 touch his index and middle fingers to his forehead, Naruto 3 form the circle hand sign near his chest, Naruto 4 curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other), Naruto 5 forming a vaguely diamond-shape "window" with the hand by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs and Hinata points her palms out.

"It's Over for you!" Naruto 4 said.

With that, Narutos and Hinata power up and one by one, they fire their attack...

"HA!" Naruto 1 said.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Naruto 2 said.

"Ha Beam Cannon!" Naruto 3 said.

"Galick Gun!" Naruto 4 said.

"Tri-Beam!" Naruto 5 said.

"Final Hell Flash!" Hinata said.

The attacks hit their targets, creating a very large explosion, destorying the island there were using.

(Meanwhile)

"Wow! What power. Naruto must be winning!" Yamcha said.

"Not so fast. Naruto might be strong but we don't know how strong the androids were." Roshi said.

"Let's just hope Naruto and Hinata handle them well." Krillin said.

(Meanwhile)

With the island gone, Piccolo and Android 16 float over the sea as Naruto and Hinata stare at the smoke.

'What power! They manage to destory the Androids!' Piccolo thought.

Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata along with Piccolo shock at what they couldn't believe. floating in the smoke as the smoke settle, Android 17 and 18 are in the glowing ball completely unharm!

"A barrier?!" Hinata asked.

"Give up!" 17 said.

"You can not beat us!" 18 said.

"It's not over till it's over!" Naruto said.

"See that island? Meet us there so we can finish this nonsense game! Unless you two are too chicken!" 18 said.

With that, Android 17 and 18 disappear, follow by Naruto and Hinata then follow by Android 16 and Piccolo.

(Meanwhile)

Cell hold a little boy and aim his tail at him as the boy try to get free.

"It's your lucky day, boy. Your useless life will be spared. I had much more important to do right now." Cell said as he sense something.

'Naruto's energy signal seems to be higher. Is he and that Android Girlfriend of his still looking for me? No, they're too far away. And Piccolo...' Cell thought.

Suddenly, Cell drop the boy!

"Piccolo must be fighting Android 17. That has to be it!" Cell said.

With that, Cell jump to the high building.

"Complete at least. This isn't hard as I thought." Cell said.

With that, Cell fly high, heading straight to the battle to get the androids.

(Oh no! Cell is on his way to the androids! Naruto and Hinata unaware that Piccolo is with them and leading Cell right to them! Will they be able to destory the Androids before Cell arrive? Can Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks finish their training? Stay tuned for the answers to these questions and more on the next chapter of Perfect Ninja!) 


End file.
